Post Finale(After the Epilogue)
by foREVermine5211
Summary: Takes place directly after the epilogue of Finale. It continues onto the next weeks...(maybe months depending how story and chapters go) Nora and Patch are still in England. What could happen when Vee goes on her honeymoon with her new husband Gavin, story of Nora and Patch's life from Finale... Could there be a new edition? Rated M for those who are Mature.. I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I'm attempting to write more fanfictions on different books. I'll try to get more chapters out there, but I am super busy with school and other things in life so yea. Review what you think about this chapter and tell me if I should continue to write this story and/ or write my own little fanfiction story about Hush, Hush in Patch's POV. Thanks!**

**This Fanfiction takes place the very next day after the epilogue of Finale.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hush, Hush saga**

**Nora POV:**

I woke up in a strange bed, but the arms that held me were _very _familiar. I looked around the room and saw that I was in a hotel room. Then I remembered last night. The memories of last night swam through my mind as if I was reliving them, but I decided not to think about last night, because I _had _to get up. Vee was picking me up at 2:00. I glanced at the window that was covered by royal blue curtains. Sunlight was pouring in. I turned my attention to the alarm clock next to my hotel bed. It read, '_11:00_'. Crap.

I had three hours until Vee arrived at the hotel. Vee and I planned a whole day of shopping and touring the England country side near Gavin's estate, before she and Gavin left on their Honeymoon. Since Vee moved to England, Coldwater has never been the same. But I understood her reasons for moving.

I attempted to move the muscular tan arms from around my body, but that made the person whose tan arms belonged to growl. I shifted my body around so I was staring into the charcoal eyes of my husband (sworn-under-Heaven-Husband). I gave him my most innocent smile, "Good morning, Patch."

Patch gave me a look then it melted into a grin, "Good morning Angel. I have to admit this: I love waking up like this." After the war three years ago, Patch was given the gift of touch by Detective Basso _AKA Basso the Archangel_. Patch placed one of his hands on my cheek and pulled me close. He kissed my forehead, "I love you Angel."

I smiled, "I love you too, Patch," we lay there for a few minutes then I spoke up, "Patch, I have to get up. Vee is picking me up in about three hours. And-"

Patch gave me one of his signature looks, "Fine… Tell Vee I said hello. I'm going to have a look around England. See all of it's flora and fauna." What? Did Patch just say what I think he just said?

I gaped at him, "You? Flora and fauna?"

He nodded, "Yes, Angel, flora and fauna. You know nature, flowers, life, all things found in nature?" I gave him one of my own looks. "Angel, don't give me that look. Just because I'm the dashing man that I am doesn't mean that I can't enjoy nature."

I felt my lips twitch upwards, "I mean I never thought that a fallen angel would want to see England's flora and fauna. Haven't you been here before?"

Patch rolled his eyes, "Yes, Angel, I've been here before. A long time ago, when Rixon and I were still best friends. So yes, I have been here before, but I've never been here with you or the ability to touch. I want to enjoy feeling everything. What I do enjoy most of all about being able to touch is that I get to feel your soft hands, your silky hair, and you beautiful face. That is what I enjoy the most out of the gift of touch. But what I enjoy out everything that I have is you."

There would be times when Patch was hardened and steeled. Then there are other times when you would see him like this. Speaking the most beautiful things I had ever heard. I glanced over my shoulder. The alarm clock read _12:00_. Really and truly I would love to stay here in this bed talking to Patch, but I had a best friend coming in T-minus two hours.

"Patch?" I asked sweetly.

"Yes, Angel?" He answered.

"Could you make me some breakfast tacos?" Patch's breakfast tacos were the best. I mean _the_ best.

Patch's mouth went from a sweet smile to a full on grin, "Breakfast for two on the terrace?" I nodded. He placed his lips on my forehead, "They'll be ready when you're done." And just like that he was out of the room. Damn was he fast.

I myself quickly got out of bed and rushed to the closet. Here in England it was about _80 degrees_. I glanced at our temporary closet and chose deep knee-length red dress and my jean jacket (the jacket I wore in high school). I chose black above-the-ankle stiletto boots. Once I had all three items on I walked to the bathroom and put on some natural looking make up.

Our hotel consisted of a small kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Basically it was like an apartment, but Patch had gotten us the best room in the hotel. I walked out of the bathroom and was immediately hit with the smell of Patch's wonderful breakfast tacos.

I strode into the small kitchen and saw Patch at the stove. I mentally captured the moment in my mind. It was one of the sexiest things I have seen. Patch chuckled, "Are you just going to stand there and stare at me, Angel?" I jumped. Then I began to scold myself.

Patch turned around and had two plates in hand. The tacos aren't actually tacos. Somehow Patch had managed to get pancakes to act as tortillas and bacon and sausage to act as the meat in the taco. Every day since I tried it that was what we ate for breakfast. Every now and then, we would have something different, but the breakfast taco was my favorite. I greedily reached for a plate until Patch raised the plates high.

I folded my arms and tapped my foot. Patch was grinning and trying not to look at me. With arms _and _plates in the air, Patch walked over to the little dining table and sat them down. He too sat himself in a chair then gestured for me to sit. I tried to keep my cool by giving myself an inner pep talk. As soon as I got to the chair, my mouth started to water. I sat myself down in the chair and pick up the breakfast taco. I was trying to be ladylike and not look like a complete pig.

Patch chuckled, "Good lord, Angel. Go ahead and eat. You don't have to be lady-like for me." I then dived into my food. I took four several bites before I stopped and stared at him. I stared at him for what seemed like five minutes before he asked, "What?"

I gave him a look, "Were you in my head?"

He looked away for a minute and then back at me. A smile forming on his lips, "Maybe."

**A/N: And that is the end for this chapter. I hoped you liked it and please review whether you want me to continue this story. If you want you can PM me any ideas you have for this story too. Thanks**

**FoREVermine5211 out, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been writing much. I've been really busy with personal stuff. You all know how it is. So here is the second installment of Post Finale. I'm trying to come up with an actual name for this story. PM me or review this story your opinion of what this story should be called. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hush, Hush saga. Rights go to Becca Fitzpatrick**

**Patch POV:**

Nora stared at me as she asked, "Were you in my head?"

I replied, "Maybe." I knew what I was doing. Nora has gotten better at keeping people out of her head, but every now and then she lets her invisible walls down. That's when I attempt to glance into her head and see what she's thinking about.

I was smiling because I was able to see what she was thinking about. I enjoyed the fact that she had to be lady like around me and not look like a complete pig. I was a fallen angel who could actually feel food and taste it. I knew that I ate more than I ever did, because of the sensation, but the food never got to me.

Getting on a whole different talking while Nora was trying to concentrate on eating her pancake tacos and putting her mental wall back up, I began to think about last night. No words could possibly describe how we blended together so perfectly and we both knew what each other wanted.

This morning when I woke up, Nora was practically grinning in her sleep. I figured she was either A: dreaming about the event that happened last night. B: She was dreaming about me. Or C: She was having a peaceful dream.

After the war three years ago between the Nephilim and Fallen angels, Nora's dreams were nightmares and endless dreams of torment. I had placed myself in a few of her dreams to see what terrorizes her in her sleep, just so I could know. What I saw was sickening and depressing.

I saw her fighting Dante and Rixon. I saw her with Scott and Vee. I saw Dante fling the dagger at her back (that endangered me severely). I also saw the moment when Dante thrust his sword into Scott's chest. Nora's expression was one that I never wanted to see again. And then there was the dream of her finding my motorcycle in the road, mangled and everything. She mourned while leaning against the bike. I was also grateful Scott for being there for her, when I was chained in _Hell_. An experience I never want to go through again.

I shook my head and mind spoke to Nora, '_Peaceful dreams last night, Angel?_'

She glared at me, '_We are so not changing the subject Patch!_'

I shrugged and spoke aloud this time, "Don't you need to be somewhere Angel," I smirked and glanced down at my black inexpensive sports watch, which read _11:59_, "If I do recall, a certain person said they were being picked up at _2:00_." Her eyes widened as her mouth formed a perfect _O_.

She semi-muttered, "Oh _shit_! Vee's going to kill me. I'm going to be late," she gave me the rest of her food and ran back into the bedroom. She emerged running out with her new saddle bag. She flung her arms around me and kissed my cheek, "Bye Patch! I'll see you later tonight. I love you." She said.

I smiled, "Bye Angel. Let me know when you are on your way back to the hotel, okay?"

She nodded and ran out the door.

I sighed and finished eating her breakfast. After I finished, I pulled out my IPhone and dialed a number.

"London Jeweler Galleria, where all of your finest jewelry is! How may I help you?" the receiver on the other line asked.

"I would like to have an engagement ring personally made, please."

**A/N: An Engagement Ring? Well it is three years after the war right? Figured normal could attempt to make a pit stop in Nora and Patch's life. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, everyone who have added this story as one of their favorites, thank you. Thank you everyone who have read this story. If you see any problems with characters in the story, let me know.**

**Thanks, FoREVermine5211**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hush, Hush Saga**

**Nora POV**

I ran out to Vee's new car, which was a nice 2014 dodge charger. I knew she didn't buy it, but her new husband did. I hoped into the passenger seat and glanced up at the 5th story terrace that I guessed mine and Patch's hotel room was connected to.

I turned in my seat to face Vee. I started to grin, "It's so good to see you!" I know I saw her like two days ago, but seriously it's hard going a day not seeing her. She's my best friend. Even the distance from Coldwater, Maine to London, England could never sever our friendship. I looked at her face and it showed no emotion. She looked like she hadn't even heard me.

I waved my hand in front of her face, "Hello? Vee? I am in the car," I gently moved her chin towards me so that she was facing me, "Vee? Vee, are you okay?" Her green eyes were glassed over and she wasn't blinking. I listened very closely to see if she was breathing. I heard a faint exhale of breath come from her slightly opened mouth. I sighed with relief.

She blinked and her eyes focused on mine, "Nora?"

"Yes, Vee. It's me. You had me worried for a minute." I gave her a quick hug which she turned into a massive bear hug.

"Babe, I can't wait to tell you everything that had happened to me last night! It was magnificent! Although, there is only one thing I would change," she paused for a moment her eyes going glassy for a split second that I could have imagined it, "Anyways, there are so, so many juicy details that you must know!"

"Vee you have an accent!"

She scoffed, "No I most certainly do not, Mrs. Whatever your last name is." She put the car into _drive_ and drove out of the hotel's driveway.

I sighed inwardly. This is a discussion we've been talking about. Vee and I. I've been thinking about changing my last name to Patch's, but I haven't been too sure about it. So far it hasn't changed, and I don't want to do that double last name thing like _Mrs. Grey-Cipriano_ or vice versa. Legally, Patch and I weren't married. Unofficially, we've been married for three years. Because of this I've been trying to decide if I should or not.

"Vee, I-" I was interrupted by Vee's phone ringing. I glanced at Vee who had expertly picked up her phone and pressed the answer button. She placed the phone between her ear and shoulder and continued to drive.

"Hello?" She turned down a small one-way street and drove till she came to a two-way street. "Yes, she's with me." I turned my head towards me sharply. "You want me to do _what_?"

Vee glanced at me for a quick moment before she leaned forward in her seat to look both ways before turning to her right, "Yes, I can do _that_. What you are asking for can be quite harmful. For both me and her," she smiled, "No. No. I won't tell her," she paused for another moment, "Jeez, dude, I won't tell her, I already told you that. So what do you want me to do? Prolong everything? You realize she is probably listening even though she is watching out my car window pretending to be fascinated with London's backstreet flora and fauna?"

I heard myself laugh a little and then I turned my head towards the window and looked out it. And I began to do what Vee had just accused me of doing. I mindspoke to her, '_So Vee? Want to tell me who that is and what you are not supposed to tell me?_'

She laughed, "_Nora_! I'm sorry, but I have to go. We will soon be arriving at our destination, so I will have to let you go… No she doesn't know it is you! Good Lord, she probably does now, because you are one of the only people who cares to call her best friend and do all this under cover stuff."

I had pretty much done exactly that. I narrowed down the people to two: Patch and my mother.

I don't know how she did it, but she managed to hang up, put her cell phone back in her purse, _and _turn into some old run down antique shop. "What is this place, Vee?" I looked at her. She stared at it before she turned her gaze to me, "This place Nora holds many secrets and it holds a past."

"Vee? What the hell are you talking about? What secrets? What past?" She was starting to scare me. First the glassy eyes, now she is talking about secrets and pasts.

"Nora, this place belongs to part of my family. I was riding along these streets with my mom. She told me to pull into this place and she got out and I followed her. She told me not to follow her, but being my stubborn self, I did exactly what I was told not to. I followed her. She rang a bell on the counter and a man with blonde hair came out. He had bright green eyes. A little brighter than mine. I knew he was before anything was said. I felt some kind of connection towards him. It was like I knew him, but didn't. it was like some kind of Deja-vu thing."

"Vee, what are you talking about?" I she got out and walked towards the front doors. I hopped out of the car and rushed towards her, "Vee, what is going on? What are you talking about?"

"Nora, this place belongs to my father. The fallen angel who my mom fell in love with. He owns this place."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about not updating. I've been dealing with exams and stupid study guides and projects, yeah you guys get it. Thank you LunaTheBlackWolf, for being the first reviewer! So guys you will have to excuse my lateness. Anywho, here is the fourth chapter of this story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Becca Fitspatrick**

**Nora POV:**

"Your father?" I all but screamed. I can't believe this. I couldn't. Vee's father owned this place, an old antique shop. And besides, I thought Patch was the last fallen angel on earth. "How is this possible? When did you see this man?"

Vee looked at the doors and then back at me, "A week or two before the wedding. Me and Mom were looking for decoration for the wedding and we found this place," Vee sighed and looked back at the doors, "Nora…. I kind of want to go in there. You know, just to see if I'm correct. I want to hope that I am wrong, but I can't get it out of my head. All the similarities between us, it's killing me."

I put my arm on her shoulder, "Vee? I get it. Truly I do. If you want, we can go in there, since we are here. You know maybe get a feel of this place and its owner."

"Good God, Nora. You are beginning to sound like Patch." She smirked.

I scoffed, "I most certainly am not. I have no idea what you are talking about."

Vee laughed, "Let's just go in, Nora." She turned towards the doors. I shook my head and followed Vee through the doors where we would meet her possible biological father.

**Patch POV:**

After getting off the phone with Vee, I went about my day by looking at movie times and London tour times. For lunch, I went to a roadside dinner, and one woman started hitting on me. I then went into one of London's men's' store and found a pair of _Aviators _and a few converses and Nike tennis shoes, since I had forgotten to bring more than one pair of shoes. And the two pair of shoes I had brought with me was my dress shoes and old faded black converses that were starting to tear.

Of course my day was pretty average. It seemed somewhat normal. Granted, I probably wouldn't know normal even if it slapped me in the face. I was walking towards Big Ben, when I heard the screeching of tires. I looked behind me and saw a car that suspiciously looked like Blythe Grey's vehicle. Of course, Nora's mother would recognize me. I wonder what gave me away. Maybe I could just walk it off, pretend to be a human being and yeah. Okay who was I kidding? I wasn't human and I wasn't normal.

Blythe's car came to a steady roll beside me. I heard the windows roll down, and then I heard her ask, "Patch?" I cringed and pretended I didn't hear her and I kept walking.

"Patch!"

I turned towards her and took my sunglasses off, "Oh hey Blythe, it's great to see you. I didn't know you were still in England."

She smiled her most sincere smile she could give me, "Yes, I am still in England. My boss wanted me to go to an antique gala here in London. I also was tipped off by a certain birdie that you are planning to propose to my daughter."

One name immediately jumped to mind. I gave her my most innocent look, "Are we going to stand or sit here and talk about my upcoming engagement, or can we go somewhere and talk about it."

Blythe sighed, "Get in."

Great. I got an open invitation to sit in my future wife's mother's car. And I can tell that future mother in-law isn't very happy. Isn't this just grand?

I walked to the other side of the car and got into the car. As soon as I put on my seat belt is when pretty much all hell broke loose.

"So, Patch? When are you going to propose to my daughter?" I could hear it in her voice that she was amused and that I was screwed.

Two words came to mind: _Shit_ and _Help_.

**A/N: And there you have it guys. Chapter four is done. I know its kind of short compared to the others, but I'm suffering from writers block. Well hope you liked it, so please review. Thanks.**

**FoREVermine_5211 out, peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I know that it isn't many, but you guys are some of the best supporters. So far I like how this is going. If you have any ideas on what you think would happen in Chapter 6 or the rest of the story, just review or PM me, thanks and here's the story plus disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except for the ones that are made up. ALL rights go Becca Fitzpatrick.**

**Patch POV:**

_SHIT…_ Did Blythe have to do this now? I resisted the urge to run my hands through my hair. I also didn't trust myself to speak either. _Dammit_…. I now see where Nora gets her inquisitive side from.

"Patch? When are you planning to propose to my daughter?"

I looked her straight in the eyes which was the wrong thing to do. Nora's mother could talk up a storm, but when she gets demanding like this her eyes go cold and hard. Nora's does too, but just a tad bit softer. I could tell by her expression that she wasn't going to back down until she had an answer.

I sighed inwardly, "Tonight. As soon as she gets back from shopping and everything else she and Vee are doing."

"How are you going to do it?"

"I'm going to take her to dinner at one of the classier road-side restaurants, next take her to the movies, and then take her on a horse and cart tour around London's more historic areas, and then we are going to Kyoto Garden. I'm going to propose to her at the Garden. Is my plan satisfying to your preference, Ms. Grey?" I had some unusual feeling in my stomach. It was like it was mixed with Anxiousness and Acceptance. It was strange.

Blythe gave me a pointed look, "Your sarcasm is noted Patch. Although your schedule does not go along with your reputation. I would not have expected you to choose the things that you did. I must say, however. I am very impressed. How do you expect to pay for all of it?"

I let out a breath, "I had a good job, Ms. Grey," Actually I've just saved up all my money from the time I fell to now. This also means that I can practically open my own business with all my degrees and everything and still have thousands of dollars left over. Now, I'm not bragging, but most of my kind tends to spend every penny they have. I most certainly won't tell Ms. Grey that I've been on Earth since before the American Revolution. "The ring, however, is being personalized as we speak. I'm going to check in on it sometime around 3 or 4 o'clock."

"Where did you work?"

"I worked for a man, my father knew. It was a columnist job. It actually was a section off of the London Times. It paid well, but then I had to quit, because I was moving to the U.S. I got another job in California as a waiter at a Five Star restaurant." I danced my way around the truth of part of my past. The man was another fallen angel who fell when Lucifer knew, and well my 'father' was the very Lord himself.

Blythe continued driving until she got to my hotel, "What room number are you two in?"

"What?"

"What room number are you in? We are going to continue our talk, Patch, and then we are going to the Jewelers to look at the ring." Blythe stated as if it were obvious.

I am just going to say this now: _I am royally screwed…._

**Vee POV:**

Nora and I walked through the doors of the antique shop and heard a man's voice, "May I help you ladies?"

I swiveled on my heel and stared at the man behind the counter. It was_ him_. I took in his features. Pale skin, bright blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a few scattered freckles around his nose. His build was muscular and he was lean and tall. He was maybe a few inches taller than me. His face was oval shaped and his nose looked exactly like mine. He looked like the male version of me, pretty much.

Nora muttered under her breath, "_Holy Shit_." _Holy Shit _was an understatement.

I tried to step forward but my feet weren't responding to my requests. But thankfully, Nora got over her shock and went right up to the man, "Hello, I'm looking for the owner of this place."

He smiled a small smile, "You're looking at him. Name's Xavier Danielson, how may I be of assistance to you two?"

Nora half turned towards me and gestured, "My friend got married yesterday, and I'm looking for a late wedding gift to give her before she and her husband go on their honeymoon." She was smooth with her words and she was lying through her teeth. Finally some of my awesomeness was sinking in.

The man winked, "Understandable, so what are you two looking for today?" He moved out from behind the counter and stood before us in a stance I knew very well. Dammit, Vee stop thinking about how similar you two are.

"Well, I was thinking something that has a vintage quality. Something that has character. If you know what I mean." Nora then mindspoke to me, '_He has the fallen angel vibe. He's definitely a fallen angel and just between you and me, I feel like I'm looking at the male version of you. It is so weird._'

I nodded my head, '_Tell me about it._'

Xavier walked us through the shop pointing out various items that were actually rather dull. One thing did catch my eye. It was a painting. A painting of a woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her skin was a shade darker than my own. The woman resembled someone I knew. She kind of looked like my mom. But it was impossible.

Xavier came up beside me and gestured to the painting, "Beautiful isn't it?" I just nodded in response. He spoke up loud enough for both me and Nora to hear him, "You know girls, I didn't quite catch your names before."

Nora casually walked up to him and extended her arm, "Nora Grey and this is Vee Sky. Well Vee Kingsley." Xavier went to extend his hand but recoiled as she said her last name and my name. Guess we know who he is.

"Nora Grey? As in the Blackhand's daughter? And Vee Sky as in Pamela Sky's daughter?" Oh we definitely know who he is now. If he knew who Nora was and who my mother is then I guess we have the right guy.

Nora shared a look with me, '_Guess we have our guy. And why do all the Nephilim and fallen angels refer to me as that_.'

I slightly shrugged, '_Yep, and babe, I have no idea either. The Blackhand is dead and his army is gone_.'

**A/N: And another chapter finished. Well there is Vee's point of view on the whole situation. Hope you liked!**

**foREVermine_5211 out, have a good day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I've missed writing so so much. I'm so sorry Ladies and Gentleman for not writing sooner. You know how it is; exams, drama, life. Yeah, you probably get it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or anything by Becca Fitzpatrick**

**Patch POV:**

Why? WHY?! Why did Blythe have to do this now? And of all places here? I really wish she had good timing… This sucks. I paced mine and Nora's thinking of clever ways to quickly get rid of Blythe.

Okay… I could shoot Nora a text and beg her for help… Yeah, no… I could jump out the window… That won't do either… I could send her on a few errands for me and hopefully she'd forget about the whole ordeal… That idea seems the most logical.

As soon as I turned towards the door, someone knocked on the door. _Shit_. I grimaced and walked to the door. I opened it, "Blythe… Could you…" I looked at Nora's mother who had a gun in hand, "Uh, Blythe? What are you doing? Put the gun away before the cameras can register what you have."

Blythe nodded and quickly replaced the gun in her purse, "Do you have any enemies?" What kind of question was that? Of course I did. But those people were in hell or they are dead. She shook her head, "Never mind that. You must keep Nora safe at all costs. You must not tell her that he is back. And especially don't tell Vee." Vee? Who is back?

"Blythe, what are you talking about? I don't quite understand." I stood there in the doorway talking to my future mother in law about Lord knows what.

Blythe looked at the floor beneath her, "He's back. He's back from the grave." She began crying. I put my hand on her shoulder in an almost affectionate way.

"Who is back?"

"Scott. He told me he had an assignment. A charge he said. He told me, he had to keep a girl and a boy safe. He wouldn't tell me who. He just said to go to you, Patch. He said, you'd understand." She stumbled through the door way and made her way to the couch.

I couldn't believe it. Scott was back. And sure enough the girls would find out soon too. What is the world coming to?

**Nora POV:**

I stared at the fallen angel as he paced his antique shop. The worst part about this is that this isn't a regular fallen angel. This was Vee's father. Vee's father who was not in hell, but on Earth; managing and owning a small business. I couldn't believe it. There was no way he could still be on Earth. I checked my phone for any missed calls from Patch. None. Either he was having a good time or he was in trouble. I wanted to shoot him a text about Xavier, but I didn't know how I would phrase it.

Vee coughed and I glanced up catching her eyes, '_Thinking about telling Patch_?'

'_Yeah… Although, I have no idea what to say… He hasn't texted me all day. I think something's wrong._

'_It is weird. Weird for you, I mean. He should have texted you by now. Nora, we have to leave now. Do you think you could erase his memories of us?'_

'_There's no way. I'm not that skilled, and I've never erased someone's mind before. I've only planted images. Nothing more than that. And that thing with Dante. I don't think I could pull it off again. I haven't used my powers since the battle._

'_I hate Dante. It's a good thing he's dead. But even then, death was too good for him.' _I could hear Vee's hateful rage towards Dante in my mind.

Vee then spoke aloud, "Oh would you look at that?"

I cautiously glance over at her, "What?"

"A certain somebody just texted me asking for the cavalry," Vee wiggled her eyebrows, "I think we better get you back to your hotel, Miss Nora."

"Fine," I glance at Vee's father, "It was nice meeting you sir, but we have to go." Vee grabbed my arm and yanked me out the door. We both got in the car and she revved up the engine. She quickly backed out of the parking spot and sped off towards the hotel.

**Unknown POV:**

I watched as the two Nephilim left the old antique shop. The blonde seemed familiar. As if she was on my mind all the time, but I couldn't place a name to her face. The brunette however, I could almost put a name. But I could only think of one letter. These were people I knew, but I was forced to forget them. I could remember how much I loved each girl. One of them, I wanted to live with forever. The other, I treated as my sister. I could remember the oath I swore to the Brunette's dead father. I had sworn to keep her alive even if that meant giving my own life to save hers. Honestly, I think that's what happened. There are bits and pieces that I remember. Like how I remembered Blythe Grey, my mother's best friend. I don't know why I told Blythe about my assignment or why I told her to tell somebody named Patch about it.

Whoever I was before I became whoever I am now, is still within my body. I can feel him trying to break free. I can feel him wanting to tell me who I am. I believe that the man inside me is my soul trying to remind me who I am. Trying to remind me of my whole life before, I became this shell on a mission. But, before I embark on my mission, I must first do my own mission. I need to figure out who I am.

**A/N: Guess who? I thought that maybe this story could have a twist. Well anyways, tell me what you think you guys. If you didn't like this chapter, I can always redo it too. But anyways, hope you enjoyed it.**

** ~foREVermine 5211 out, peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So after the turn of events, Scott's back. I know that a lot of people were upset when Scott died. So I figured that this was a good way to reintroduce Scott.**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Becca Fitzpatrick**

**Scott POV:**

I woke up in a strange place surrounded by strange things. I was in a white bed surrounded by white walls. There was no color. Except the sheets were turning red, the red started covering the bed and turning everything in its path red. The door, however, remained white. I found it strange. I removed the blanket from my body and sat on the edge of the bed.

I stood up on my bare feet and stumbled towards the door. It opened on its own once I stood in front of it. Behind the frame, a dark man in a police suit extended his arm, "Welcome to the land of the living," The man smiled a sad smile, "You have been away for three years. Your external wounds remain, but the internal have been healed. Welcome back to the living world as a guardian angel, Scott Parnell."

My name is Scott Parnell. I am a Guardian angel. I don't really remember my past but its no longer hazy. The memories return ever so slowly. Archangel Basso has given me life and another reason to live. As a Guardian, I am able to save people and do Good. I have a weird sensation that my life before wasn't a very good one and yet my charge has not been born yet. I was going to have two but one of them were dropped. The remaining charge however is to be born to a former archangel and a leader of the Nephilim. Strange how this came to be, but they will be the parents of an angel hybrid.

I waited at the police station in Coldwater, Maine for Archangel Basso. In the waiting room, there were many adults. A woman with blonde hair walked into the station and locked eyes with me. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she cleared them and walked to the front desk. She spoke to the woman at the front desk in a quiet, yet sad voice, "I'm here to speak with Detective Basso about the death of my son."

The woman nodded and searched the computer for the woman's son, "I have it in the computer, ma'am," she said in a dull voice, "Ms. Linda Parnell?" Ms. Parnell nodded. Parnell? That's my last name. "Remain here in the waiting room; I'll page the detective that you are here." She nodded once again and she turned towards the seats. Her eyes locked onto mine once again, but I looked away this time.

Ms. Parnell walked towards the row of seats in front of me and sat directly across from me. I casually glanced up at her and asked, "Are you okay?" Tears threatened to fall, but all she did was nod.

She looked down at the floor and asked in a wobbly voice, "What are you here for?"

I shrugged, "Ar- Detective Basso called me in for a debrief on a mission we are going on soon. I'm a detective in training. What are you here for, ma'am?" I was trying to bring up a casual conversation. The more I kept talking to her, the more something about her jogged my memory. It was like I knew her, but it was more than that. It was like I had loved her in my past life.

Her tears began to fall and she quietly began to sob, but she soon go over it. She inhaled deeply and said, "My son, Scott, died three years ago. No one really knew how he died, but when they went to do the autopsy, his body was nowhere to be seen. Honestly, I believe this meeting is about them finding Scott -his body, anyways."

My stomach filled with dread. This woman lost her son. Her son died and she had no idea how and to make things worse, his body is nowhere to be seen. It was sad. I'm glad she has attempted to go on with her life. I reached my hand out to her to show her my sympathy, "I'm sorry about your son, ma'am. Truly I am. Have you found any happiness since his pass?"

Ms. Parnell shook her head, "I won't ever be happy not knowing that my son finally was at peace. He was my happy. He was the highlight of my life. I loved- love him so much."

I nodded. Before either of us could say something, Archangel Basso came into the room. He looked at the both of us with an expression like _great, why did this happen_. "Linda Parnell? Follow me, please. Scott? Follow me as well."

Ms. Parnell quickly glanced at me. Archangel Basso mindspoke to me, '_Does she know your last name?_'

'_No. She didn't ask. Every time she looked at me, she would begin to cry. Did I know her? Did I love her? Our last name is the same and my first name is that of her son. Am I her son?'_

Basso continued walking. He glanced back at Ms. Parnell, "Ms. Parnell, could you wait here in this room? I need to speak with my detective-in-training." He opened the door and let her in, "We'll be right in, ma'am," he directed his attention to me, "Scott? A word, please?"

I nodded and stood outside the door. Archangel Basso shut the door and said, "All of your questions have one simple answer. And that answer is yes. Scott Parnell was a Nephilim. He gave his life to save a girl named Nora Grey, who just happened to be the Nephilim's monarch's human daughter who swore a crossover vow to save herself and her mother. You are Scott Parnell reborn as a Guardian Angel to a girl who has yet to be born, but I have been tasked with showing you the ropes how to live among humans without giving away that you aren't alive. Your body isn't like ours. You can still feel everything as you did before. Making you seem like you are still Nephilim. We will talk more on this matter once your mother is gone. We are going to tell her what has happened to you."

"Wouldn't we be giving away that we exist?" I asked. First, he tells me not to tell anyone about us immortals. Now he's telling me to tell someone about the angelic world. What is going on?

"Yes, but our Lord and Savior has given me the permission to allow you to tell your mother of your existence. Now, I'll tell her, but you have to be prepared for anything. This is pretty much one of your final tests, Scott Parnell." Basso looked at me with a serious look, I haven't seen since, well, since I died. I think some Italian dude looked at me with an evil determination that said he was serious about killing me. I was beginning to remember! I think I remember the last few seconds of my previous life, my Nephilim life. What is going on?

Archangel Basso opened the door and cleared his throat, "Ms. Parnell? I called you in today to speak about the progress of the search for your son's body," I stood in the doorway, waiting for my cue from Basso. I saw my mother nod her head, "Ms. Parnell, the police force is still monitoring the where-bouts of your son's body. I however will not be aiding them for a lost cause. Ms. Parnell, what I am about to tell you is very classified information and you may not tell another single soul. Is that clear?"

Linda Parnell nodded, "I understand, detective."

Archangel Basso face held no emotion, "Your son is now a Guardian Angel. His mind, soul, and body have been revived and he will now live forever as an angel watching over those who need him. Scott Parnell doesn't fully have all of his memories back, so getting him to remember events, places, and even people will be a struggle. I'd say in at least a month he'll remember everything about his previous life. Ms. Linda Parnell meet your son, Guardian Scott Parnell."

I strode through the doorway and quietly shut the door behind me. I nodded at Basso and he returned the gesture. I sat next to Basso and stared at my mother. I waited for her to say something. I waited for her to do something. But, my mother stared at me.

"Mother? Are you alright?" I reached out for her. But she stood up and backed away from me towards the nearest wall. "Mom, I came home. I'm alive, I'm here." I tried again to reach out to her, but she attempted to back away from me.

She started saying, "This isn't real," repeatedly until she closed her eyes and opened them again. Her eyes widened as she realized that I hadn't moved nor disappeared, "Scotty? Are you really here?"

I nodded and walked towards her, "Yes, mom. I'm home for good now."

Basso interrupted the moment, "Ms. Parnell, Scott needs a place where he may stay and remain inconspicuous. No one may know that he exists and you cannot tell anyone that he is with you. For a day job, Scott will be either doing baby sitting or helping me. That way, Ms. Parnell, you won't have any need to worry about Scott," Basso's pager went off and he clicked one of its buttons, "I'll leave you two to get familiar with each other and I'm sure Scott will help you understand his resurrection."

**A/N: SOOOO! What'd ya think? I know that so many people fell in love with Scott and were heart broken when he died so.. I thought that Scott could make a comeback and be in the gang's life once again. Please review what you thought of this chapter and the next chapter should be up within the next week. **

**~foREVermine5211~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: And I'm back to writing once again. So chapter 7 was to give you sort of a reprieve for all you Scott fans. I wanted to incorporate Scott somehow, so I did. Hoped you liked it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hush, Hush saga**

Nora POV:

On the way back to the hotel, Vee called Patch and told him that we are on the way back. While she was talking to him, I heard Patch release a string of curses and I believe I heard my mom's name mentioned. Vee clicked off the phone and glanced at me while she put her phone in one of her cup holders, "Patch has been screwed, pretty much all day."

"How so?" I asked. Even I could hear the amusement creep into my voice as Vee began to grin.

"He was stuck with your mother pretty much all day. I find it hilarious how Mr. Big and Bad fallen Archangel could be afraid of your mom." She began laughing.

I laughed a short laugh, "He's not scared of her, Vee. He just doesn't want to give her another reason to hate him."

Vee gave me a look, "Babe, your mom can be scary when she's mad" she continued driving, "So are you and Patch ever going to go the traditional route like normal people?"

I sighed, "Honestly Vee, I don't know. Ever since I met Patch, there was nothing normal about him. Even now. Personally, I think he scared the pants off of normal."

Vee laughed. I smiled, but my smile was ended when I felt bile in my throat and my head began to ache. I leaned against Vee's car's window, hoping that the nauseous feeling would fade as quickly as it came. I began to notice that the sounds inside and outside the car seemed muffled, like there was something covering my ears.

I heard Vee say my name twice. After the second time she found a place to pull over. I didn't look at her afraid that I would throw up all over the Charger's interior. I heard her say something, but I couldn't comprehend it. She go out of the car and came over to my side and opened the door. I began to fall out of the car, but I didn't get far due to the seatbelt and Vee's arms.

Vee undid my seatbelt and helped me out of the car and onto the ground. She placed me on my knees and that is when I started to throw up. Once all of the contents my stomach had held was all over the grass, the sickness faded away. My hearing went back to normal.

Vee still held onto me afraid that I might be sick again, "Babe, are you okay?" Her voice was full of worry. I looked up at her and saw her voice matched her face. I nodded and attempted to rise to my feet, but Vee wouldn't let me. "You're staying put until Patch gets here."

I gasped, "You called him? Why?"

Vee looked at me, "Babe, you almost passed out in my car and just threw your guts up all over England. I called Patch, because he's the only angel I know and could possibly see what's wrong with you. You've never acted like that, even when you were sick. This is different and you're getting checked out by your boyfriend."

Five minutes later, a lone motorcycle pulled up beside us and parked. Patch crossed over to us like lightning. He got down on my level and touched my face as if he was checking for a fever. His charcoal eyes looked me in the eyes, "Angel, are you okay?" I nodded and he turned to Vee, "Tell me everything that happened."

Patch's POV:

As Vee game me a rundown of what happened to Nora, I noticed that Nora was paler than usual. She looked like she was shivering, but I knew she wasn't since it was almost 90 degrees out. Vee finished and asked, "Is she okay now?"

I shrugged, "It depends. There's something going on with her, but its nothing like the flu or just a simple stomach virus. Our only hope is to get her somewhere who knows about Nephilim and can treat one if they are sick."

Vee nodded, "I'm sure there is a Nephilim doctor somewhere in England."

I shook my head, "I think I'm going to make a call to someone who might know what's going on," he turned towards Nora, "Nora? I need you to get in Vee's car and I need you to stay there for a minute."

Nora rolled her eyes and gave me a mock salute. She turned and walked to the Charger and slammed the door shut once she got in. Whatever was going on with Nora, the attitude and the sickness was possibly the beginning.

"I'm going to take her to a fallen angel who lives on the outskirts of London. This fallen angel is the sister of Dabria, but is nothing like her sister. Ariel used to be an angel of medicine, but since she covered for her sister while she was down here 3 years ago, she was forced into exile and now she works hard to save human lives. She has her own clinic that acts as a vet and a regular doctor's office. But, she does do special cases like caring for Nephilim and fallen angels like me. I'm just letting you know that so you can follow me in the Charger. I know that you and Gavin leave for your honeymoon tomorrow." I was beginning to come up with various theories to what was wrong with Nora.

Vee nodded, "I think that probably is the best choice. If you need me too, I can drop her off back at the hotel."

"We'll see what Ariel finds."

**A/N: And that concludes chapter 8. I know, I know. It was shorter than the others, but it was reasonable. The next chapter begins at the clinic.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ready to see why Nora's so sick? I'm pretty sure though you all have a feeling what's going to happen. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hush, Hush saga**

Patch POV:

I drove my Yamaha into Ariel's driveway beside her Mini Cooper. Vee pulled in right behind the two vehicles. Vee got out and made her way to Nora's door. I looked through the windshield and noticed Nora was sleeping. I walked over to Nora as Vee was unbuckling her. I slid my arms around Nora and picked her up bridal style.

With Vee in front of me, we arrived at the door. Vee pressed the doorbell and moved behind me. I guess she did that, so I was the first person that Ariel could see.

I heard Ariel yell, "Come in!" I nodded at Vee and she opened the door. She held it open as I walked through the threshold.

Ariel came into view with a rag on her shoulder and her light brown hair was in a messy bun. Her eyes flared as she pointed at me, "Why have you come? Come to see me after you were finished with my sister?"

I gave her a look, "I cut things off with Dabria, the moment I realized what I wanted and I knew that there was someone better than her. And I was right, but right now that someone is not feeling well, and I brought her to you."

Ariel looked down to see Nora in my arms, "Bring her to the room," we walked to her clinical room and she pulled out her clinical equipment. "I felt Dabria fade. Did you have anything to do with it, Jev?"

I smiled and shook my head and gestured towards Nora, "She indirectly had something to do with it. A little over three years ago, Dabria attempted to kill Nora. About six months later a Nephilim made the fallen angels whom feathers he burned a deal. Stay in hell or fight in his army and drink devil craft. Your sister chose the latter. I chose neither."

Ariel nodded, "That's enough. I already know who she is. She is the heir to the Nephilim monarchy. She's had a great deal of trauma, Jev. She's lost loved ones: her adoptive father, one of her best friends. I'm glad her body put her to sleep for me. Vee Sky, Jev? Step outside with me."

Vee POV:

"She's what?!" I all but screamed. "How can she be pregnant? He's a fallen angel and she's Nephilim. There should be no way that that can happen."

Ariel pointed to Patch, "With the gift of touch, he also has a few properties of a regular human male. I can tell you right now. This child will be neither human, Nephilim, or angel. More than likely, this child will be a hybrid of Nephilim and Angels. Since Nora Grey is the Blackhand's daughter, a human Nephilim hybrid, and Jev used to be an Archangel, this child will more than likely be a powerful angel with human or Nephilim qualities."

Patch was sitting in the armchair in Ariel's great room with his face in his hands. I would have thought that he would have been happy.

Ariel knelt before Patch, "Jev, you know what they will do if they find out about the baby. They will either exterminate it or steal it and teach it to be their weapon against demons. I know that since you met this girl, you have changed. I can see it in your eyes and your walk. Your mind is calm and you seem to walk with grace that even an avenging angel would be envious of. I didn't believe you could change, but you did. It was all because of a human girl who swore a changeover vow. You are a changed man, Jev. I hope that you will know how to be a father to this child, Jev."

Patch nodded and rose to his feet. He looked at me and mindspoke, '_She's awake. Don't tell her who Ariel is and don't tell her about the baby. I want her to have a semi normal pregnancy.'_

I rose to my feet and followed Ariel into the room to where Nora was being kept.

Nora POV:

I woke up to seeing a gray ceiling. I seemed to be laying on futon like thing. I looked down at my body to see that I was dressed in a hospital gown. _They brought me to a hospital?_ I attempted to reach Patch through mindspeak only to find out he was in the next room with Vee talking to the doctor.

Vee came in first with a grin and her eyes shone with amazement, worry, and excitement. What was going on? I turned my head to look at Patch who was waiting for the doctor to come in first.

The doctor had fair skin, light brown hair and green eyes that looked similar to Dabria. In fact her face reminded me of her, but this woman's face was softer and kinder. The doctor helped me into a sitting position and introduced herself. "Hello, Miss Gray. I am Ariel. I am an old friend of Jev's. Nora, we are going to run two tests to see why you are getting random flashes of sickness and dizziness," She brought out a needle and showed it to me, "First, I'm going to take a sample of your blood and run a few tests to see if my theory is correct."

As she drew my blood, I asked, "What is your theory? How long have you been on Earth? I know that you're an angel. And why do you look like Dabria?"

Ariel laughed, "You ask a lot of questions, Miss Gray."

"Nora would be fine, thank you." I gave her a curious glance.

Ariel explained everything, but her theory. She explained how she was Dabria's sister. Explained how she was exiled. As she spoke, I would occasionally glance at Patch to see his reaction. Once she left the room to take care of her tests, Patch walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

He rubbed his thumb against my fingers, "Are you okay?"

I nodded, "Patch? What's wrong with me?"

Patch sighed, "Honestly Angel, I don't really know. I know what it is called. But, I promise you I will help you as much as I can."

I glanced at him, "So you do know what's wrong with me?"

"I only know what Ariel told me. Ariel is an angel of medicine. She seemed to be the reasonable choice, and a regular doctor wouldn't know what to do with your symptoms. Ariel is an angel who probably shouldn't have fallen, but she fell because Dabria was being a naughty angel."

I smiled a small smile. I opened my mouth to say something, but Ariel came back into the room in a frenzied dash.

The three of us stared at her. She gasped, "Jev? We need to talk. Now."

**A/N: And there you have it. I know, I know. A cliffhanger, but you have to admit it adds the suspicion. Hoped you liked it, and don't forget to review.**

**~foREVermine5211**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And we are back to figure out what is going on. So right now, Ariel just called Patch out of the room… Wonder what's about to happen…**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this each chapter? **

**Scott: Yes**

**Me: Dang it…. Where did you come from?**

**Scott: … Becca Fitzpatrick**

**Me: Okay…. You're my disclaimer**

**Scott: Okay….**

Patch POV:

"There are two angels outside my house! How could you be so reckless? Do you want them to burn our feathers, and kidnap your girlfriend and steal her child? Or worse kill it?" Ariel seethed. She was pacing back and forth.

"What we need is someone they don't know?" Ariel stared at me, "It's a strategic measure. Do something they wouldn't expect. Send out a decoy. What we do is send Vee to answer the door when they ring the doorbell." I reasoned.

Ariel resumed pacing and then stopped. She glanced out her window, "You know what? That just might work…" she broke off.

I came up beside her, "What is it?"

She cocked her head a bit, "There's a guardian out there. I don't know him. There's also an archangel. The archangel is trying to hide the fact that they are here. What do we do?"

I walked to the window and peeked out a curtain. And if my eyes don't deceive me, I see a friendly archangel. I laughed under my breath.

Ariel gave me a very nasty look, "How can you laugh at a time like this?"

I just shook my head at her and went to the door.

Scott POV:

We had landed right outside a fallen angel's house that seems to have knowledge on where Jev and Nora are. Basso told me to walk directly behind him. And I obeyed and followed orders. We didn't even make it to the porch when a man with a sort of Italian look walked out the door and leaned against the column next to the stairs.

Basso stopped and gestured to me to make myself known. I emerged from behind Basso and stood to his right. The man nodded and stared at Basso. It seemed that they were mind speaking. I cleared my throat. The man walked down the stairs and stuck his hand out to me, "I'm Jev. Call me Patch."

Basso backed away, "Scott meet your charge's father."

This was my charge's father? Why do I need to guard a fallen angel's kid? _He seems like an asshole_. Where did that come from? Patch seemed to have read my mind because his mouth slid into a sly smile, "Nice to meet you again, Scott. Although I liked it better when you weren't oblivious to your true nature. It's like talking to another person who's minds been erased." I recoiled and didn't accept his hand.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

Patch shook his head, "Never mind, your memories will come back soon enough. But, I'm afraid you're a little too late for someone though."

"Quit talking like a damn fortune cookie and tell me what the hell you're talking about, Patch." I almost yelled."

Patch laughed, "That's the Scott I knew. What I was saying was that you're too late for Vee," I felt my eyes widen. Vee? She's here? "Relax; she's inside with Nora and Ariel. You don't remember much do you?"

I shook my head, "No, although I do remember a few things. I remember names and I think a few events before I died in my previous life. But everything else is either gone or it's hazy." Patch nodded as if this was normal. "What do you know about me, Patch?"

Patch rubbed his chin and inclined his head toward Basso. As if asking if he should and how much he should tell me. I felt myself scowl, "I want to know everything. Now."

Patch shook his head, "Knowing too much can do so much harm to you. Especially now. You're about to start your job and you can't have too much of a distraction when you work. As of right now you have to protect two people right now. A very powerful Nephilim and a Nephilim-Angel hybrid. Although the Nephilim is my charge."

I countered with my own logic, "And if I'm about to start my job, don't I need to know the background of my charge to keep he or she safe?"

Patch chuckled, "Touché, alright fine. You know how you used to be a Nephilim?" I nodded, "You died saving Nora Grey, the daughter of a very influential and powerful Nephilim. Nora and the rest of the Nephilim, including yourself, Vee Sky, and myself were betrayed by Nora's right hand man, Dante. Nora was hurt in the battle and you sacrificed yourself to save her life. And out of rage and grief, Nora took the life of your killer and avenged your death. The moment it was all over, she swore an oath to your dead soul that she would never forget you or your sacrifice. Vee Sky, your girlfriend grieved with Nora over your loss and three years later the two girls are grieving. Vee however thought that it was time for her to move on. She got married four days ago to a human. And is about to leave for her honeymoon tomorrow.

"That about sums it up, Scott. Feel more relaxed?" Patch stared at me.

I didn't know what to say. I had a girlfriend and I had completely missed my chance to be with her. Now she's married and will soon be having children with someone else. I honestly wished I was dead. Again. It sucked.

Patch looked over his shoulder at a girl with fair skin and dark blonde hair with bright green eyes. I instantly knew who this woman was. Vee Sky. I took in her features. I was flashed back to a time in a car where I was kissing this woman. I gasped. I remembered. I remembered _her_.

Vee marched down the steps and pointed at Patch, "'How _dare _you leave me and Ariel with your wife-to-be while we tried to get a blood sample from her. I hadn't realized that her fear of needles escalated over the past three years. We basically had to strap her down."

Patch looked down at his feet, but mindspoke to me, '_Thank God your hair is longer than it used to be. I would've been shit up a creek without a paddle if you looked like how you used to. Whatever you do, talk as little as possible.'_

I gave him a look, '_Why?'_

He stopped staring at his feet and stared at me, '_Because Vee will recognize your voice. Nora and I thought that you two knew each other so well, you could paint each other's portrait._'

Vee stopped pointing at Patch and then pointed to me, "Who is this?" I looked around me and saw that Basso had disappeared. I glanced around frantically looking for my mentor. Great, he left me. I was on my own now.

I stepped forward and held my hand out, "Nice to meet you ma'am. I'm sorry we were not able to help you and your friend out." Patch cut me a sharp look.

Vee gave a go to hell look, "I asked who you were. Not for a sympathy card." While she was glaring at me, I slid my hand through my hair so that it was slicked back a tiny bit. Vee's eyes widened. She started muttering under her breath and backed away from me as if I was a disease.

Patch started forward, but Vee glared at him, "I swear to God, Patch if you dare tamper with my damned mind I will feed you to Gavin's German Shepherd. You're supposed to be dead."

**A/N: DUN DUUN DUN. Vee has very bad timing. Guess it won't help her nerves either. Oh well. Hope you all liked it and sorry for the wait. I had writer's block bad.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: And I'm back. I've been trying to think of ways that Vee won't end up killing both Patch and Scott. No such luck. Anyhow, I figured I go the safest route and see how it goes from there.**

**Scott: Aren't you missing something?**

**Me: No….**

**Scott: By the way guys, she doesn't own us.**

**Me: Thanks, Scott.**

**Scott: Whatever…**

**Vee POV:**

That insignificant bastard! How dare he just show up after three years of being dead? Did he even know what hell I've been through?! No, because he was freaking dead! Grrrrr!

I was so mad. Oooh, I was pissed. I started pacing Ariel's long hallway. I was attempting to get my breathing under control, before Ariel needed me again to hold Nora down. Or before Patch and _he _came inside.

After seeing _him_, I ran inside, before the tears could fall. I had ran to the bathroom and shut myself inside, and let myself cry. After about ten minutes, I unlocked the door and began doing what I'm doing now.

I was still pacing and as I faced the front door, the boys walked through the door. I glared at both of them. Patch walked towards me with Scott trailing. I gave both of them the death glare.

Patch held his head a little bit higher, "I'm going to help Ariel with Nora. Vee? Scott has to tell you something," Patch then switched to mindspeak, '_Be easy on him. I just told him a short summary of his life up until his death. He doesn't remember much of his past life. He's gullible and naïve. He's bummed about the two of you. For the past two in half years, he's been in Guardian training to guard someone. He's trying._ _Be good to him. He misses you and he never stopped thinking of you. He didn't remember much, but he told me you were pretty much the only thing he remembered. You and Nora_.'

Patch began to walk back to the room where Nora was. Right before he walked through the door he glanced back at me and said, "Remember what I said." And with that he was gone.

I turned towards Scott and he gave a small half smile. I however didn't return the gesture and walked away from him and towards the great room. Before I got to the room, I glanced behind me to see Scott still standing in the place where I left him, "Are you coming or what?" Scott's small smile returned and he followed me.

**Scott's POV:**

After Vee left me standing in the hallway, I began to realize that she was mad at me. I was about to go out the door and find Basso, before I heard Vee's voice call out, "Are you coming or what?"

I started to smile as I remembered that that was one of her favorite sayings. I sped walked to catch up with her. Vee walked into a room with a big leather couch that was facing a huge flat screen t.v.

Vee pointed to one of the side chairs that was on each side of the couch, "Sit." She said the command so forcibly; I was afraid what would happen if I refused.

She sat on the couch and stared at me, "Explain."

And I did. I told her everything from the time when I woke up in that white room that was beginning to stain itself blood red to coming here to this vet and clinic in search for Jev and Nora Grey.

Vee gave me a look, "So, you expect me to believe that you were made into a guardian angel because you sacrificed yourself for Nora. But, why are you here? You told me about how you already have a charge, yet she isn't born. So why are you here if you should be trying to find where your charge is?" Vee looked like she was almost in tears, "Did you come here because of me?"

I nodded and then shook my head, "I not only came here for you, I also came for Nora. Basso told me that the charge's mother would lead me right to parts of my past. While, I may not know everything, I do remember a few things. Like what the guy who killed me looks like and his first name. Like the way I drove my muscle car through Portland and to Delphic Amusement Park for parties and the way I parked on the side of the road when I was driving away from the Devil's Handbag with the only girl I had ever loved," I reached out to Vee, but thought better of it, "Vee, I still love you. That will never change. Know that you… being married… to someone else, won't bother me. I'll be fine."

I was watching Vee's reaction as I saw a single tear fall, and I knew she was about to lose it. Vee raised her hand to her face to catch the tear.

Vee began to start crying and she sniffled, "I never forgot about you. On your birthday, I prayed that you were happy knowing that I never forgot what we had. Before, Gavin proposed to me and before I said yes, I used to ask myself if you were happy that I was attempting to make myself happy. Now, I don't know anymore." She began to fully cry. I mean tears the size of hail began to fall.

I seized the opportunity to hold her to my chest and let her sob. I held her to what seemed about eternity, but I didn't care. All I cared about was making sure this girl was happy. Even if she was happy being with someone else.

Once, she finally stopped crying, I began to run my fingers through her hair and rock her back and forth, "You okay, now?" She nodded, "Vee, I wanted to ask you something."

She nodded for me to continue, "Do you love Gavin?" She shrugged her shoulders, "Can you see yourself growing old with him?" She again, shrugged her shoulders. "Vee? Have you ever sworn a vow?"

**A/N: PHEW! Done with chapter 11. Well, I'm sure a lot of you wanted to know what was going to happen with Vee and Scott. Now, for what else is going to happen, will be in the near future. I think the next chapter will be about Nora seeing Scott for the first time since he died. Anywho… Hope you enjoyed it and please review what you think, thanks;**

**~foREVermine5211~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: And I'm back guys! Hope you all liked what I gave you in the last chapter. But, now we are fast forwarding this… Anywho…**

**Scott: Why do you always forget this?**

**Me: What?**

**Scott: The disclaimer.**

**Me: I don't own Hush, Hush**

**Nora POV:**

After discovering that I was two weeks pregnant two days ago, I felt the need to just relax on the floor and eat cinnamon buns. As I was eating on the carpet of our lovely hotel room, Patch strolled in from the bedroom. His hair was wet and glistening from just taking a shower.

Patch kneeled down in front of me, "What are you doing?"

I took another bite out of my cinnamon bun, "Eating. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Patch cracked a smile, "So how many more boxes do you want me to buy? You've already pretty much ate all four boxes I bought two days ago."

I glared at him, "Are you calling me a pig?"

He gave me one of his signature looks, "Really, Angel? Really?"

I sighed, "Can you help me up?"

He gave me the same look he gave me a few seconds ago. I whined, "Buuuut, Paaaatch! I doon't feel good. Pleeeeease!" He looked away but then sighed and gave up. He got to his feet and held out both hands. I took them and leaned towards the floor as he pulled me upwards.

Patch saw what I was doing and used his fallen angel strength to pull me up against my will, "You should know better than that Angel. Don't you remember what happened last time you did that?"

I actually did. I did that the night of Vee's wedding when we went to that Inn. The fateful night I got pregnant with Patch's child. I smiled a small smile. I then made my way over to the couch with Patch. We sat down beside each other and I placed my head on his shoulder, "What do you want the baby to be?"

I felt Patch stiffen, but then relaxed. _What was that about?_ I glanced up at Patch only to see him lost in thought. I poked his face and he blinked. He looked over at me and smiled that smile that I fell in love with, "Honestly Angel, I don't know. It doesn't matter really to me. He or she will be loved by both of us, that is all that matters to me. But to be honest, I kind of hope that the baby will be a girl."

I had turned my head towards the window while he was talking to find myself giving myself whiplash from returning my attention to him, "A girl? Why is that?"

He gave a sheepish smile, "Because, I bet she'll look just like her mother. Beautiful. And when all those evil boys come her way, I'll be there waiting." I almost, almost awed out loud. That was so sweet.

I giggled and shook my head, "This child is going to be spoiled and if it is a girl, no boy would ever try to hurt her, because they'll be too scared to even ask her out on a date." Patch laughed, but then it started to die.

Patch stood up and stepped in front of the couch and got to his knee. He looked up at me and said, "I love you, Nora."

I smiled, "Words I'll never grow tired of hearing."

He nodded, "Good," He started to smile and before either of us could do anything, someone knocked on the hotel door. I stood up and opened the door to find a bouquet of white and black roses. In the middle of the white and black roses was a single red rose and it had a white slip of paper tied to it.

I picked up the red rose and red the note, _'Turn around'_. I turned around and saw Patch on his knee holding an open black box with a silver diamond ring glistening in it. I placed my free hand over my mouth and tried not to cry. The diamonds were small but they made an outline of angel wings.

Patch grinned as he asked, "Nora Grey? Will you marry me?"

**A/N: I know, I know. A cliffhanger. I thought that this was a good way to end the chapter. So please review. And tell me if you'd like to see Patch's and Nora's baby be a girl or a boy. Whichever gender gets the most voted, that's what gender it will be. I hope you liked it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Well I hope that the proposal was good. I did my best. Anyways, Here's the story.**

**Scott: Why do you continue to forget this**

**Me: Because I don't want to do it.**

**Scott: She doesn't own anything other than plot**

**Me: Thanks, Scott**

**Patch POV:**

I watched as Nora got to her feet and walk to the door to open it. The flower guy, aka Scott, was right on time. Nora picked up the bouquet off the floor and it looked like she was reading the note.

As she did all of that, I got into position. I took out the engagement ring out from under the couch pillow. I got down on one knee and opened the case. Nora turned around as soon as I opened the case. She was holding the single red rose in one hand and her other went to her mouth.

She began to tear up and she began to nod her head enthusiastically. She removed her hand before answering, "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

As soon as she said the words I stood up and kissed her. She flung her arms around my neck and mine snaked around her waist. A few moments later, she pulled away, "I love you, Patch"

I took the ring out of the box and placed it on her ring finger. I smiled as I did it too, "I love you too, Angel."

I kissed her again, this time it was hungry. It almost turned into us having to have a war and taking it to the bedroom, but I was unfortunately able to stop it. Nora began to frown until she nodded and understood why we called it short.

She looked down at her stomach and glanced back up at me, "Can you believe it?" I nodded as I placed my hand on her soon to be huge stomach, "We're going to be a family, Patch!"

I could tell she was excited. I also can tell that she had been hoping I was going to pop the question. I know that she'd dreamt of this. Even before all of this. Back when she was in high school; when she first met me. I never thought that my life would be complete. I was going to be a father. I was going to have a wife. I was going to have a family. Ariel was right. I have changed.

**Scott POV: **

After delivering the flowers to Patch and Nora's hotel room, I decided to visit Vee before she left for the airport. I flew and got to Vee and her new husband's house. I decided to make myself invisible so Vee nor her husband could know I was here. I saw the two of them moving tons of suitcases, until Gavin only had one.

I heard Gavin say to Vee, "Did you have to bring your whole closet?"

Vee scoffed, "That's a quarter of my closet not all of it, thank you very much," As if she sensed my presence, she turned and looked in my direction, "Gavin, honey, I'll meet you in the car. I think I forgot something. Be right back." She nodded at me and opened the door.

As quickly as I could, I walked through her door. She shut it behind me and turned towards me, "Scott? Why did you come here?"

I made myself appear before her. I stared at her and then at my feet, "I came to say goodbye. I also wanted to let you know that as long as you're happy, I'm happy. Vee you're married to what seems to be a wonderful man. I just want you to know that I will protect both you and Nora's child if I have to. But anyways, I just came to say goodbye and have fun on your honeymoon." I turned towards the door preparing to leave when she said my name softly.

"Scott?"

I stood absolutely still. She hesitated before saying, "I never stopped loving you. I thought that you were watching over me in Heaven and that I was making you happy. I can tell that you're upset, Scott."

I half turned towards her, "Vee… I just want you happy… That's all I want… I love you too Vee. Just please don't do something that the old me wouldn't do, okay? That's my only request." I watched her facial expressions as she realized that I was saying goodbye for good.

She reached out for me, "Scott," Her voice was pained as she said my name, "Don't do this… Please… Don't leave me again…" She reached out for me again and placed her hand on my cheek. I leaned into it knowing full well where this was going.

She leaned in too. Once our lips were mere inches apart, Vee whispered, "Kiss me one last time." It was as if those words casted a spell over me. I obliged and bridged the gap that separated. I had intended on this being a peck, but it was so much more. It was as if our bodies knew this dance, and we started kissing more and more. Our breathing becoming haggard and the kisses were frenzied.

She opened her mouth so my tongue could massage her own. And we stood there with our arms around each other with my back against the front door. I knew I had to end this, but I just couldn't. It was like my body wasn't even my own.

Vee broke it off gasping for air. She breathed my name. But, I shook my head. I let go of her and went to walk away and just be on my way. But then I remembered what Vee said before that kiss. Begging for me not to leave her a second time. I don't even think I could do it.

I gave her a hug and said, "I will always be your Guardian Angel. If you need me, just yell. Sure enough I'll hear it. I'm going to be with the Cipriano's waiting for you to return."

The gears in her head began to turn as she realized I pluralized Patch's last name. Her mouth formed an 'O' shaped as she realized that Patch proposed to Nora.

Vee broke the hug off and glanced at her front door, "I don't know if I can do this. Leaving Nora like she is and leaving you. I can't."

I held her hand and put my guardian necklace in her palm, "Wear this at all times and if you need me. If you need me for anything, just say you need me, and I will be there in a flash. I thought that you should have something with you to keep you safe."

Vee nodded and turned the knob of the door. She walked out of the house and I ducked underneath her arm. I sat on the top porch step and watched her get into Gavin's car. She stared at me the whole time, not even daring to look away.

I attempted to mindspeak to her, '_I love you, Vee_'

I glanced up at the sky. I watched the clouds take on shapes of different things. A second later I heard in my head, '_I love you too, Scott. Don't forget me_'

I looked sharply up to find that the car was gone. I sighed and said the words out loud, "I won't Vee. I promise."

**A/N: And there you have it. Chapter 13. I think I'm actually starting to get somewhere. If you have any suggestions and if you want Patch's and Nora's baby to be a girl or boy, please review and vote. If you have a name suggestion too, put that in there too. Thanks, foREVermine5211**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Well, guys, we have a vote. Girl: 2; Boy: 1. I actually want your opinion on what the gender should be. Anyways, here's the story.**

**Scott: Why do you do this to me?**

**Me: I'm tired of doing disclaimers. Trust me, if I owned this series I would have found a way for it to continue. Now on to the story.**

**Nora POV:**

It's official. I'm getting married. Now to tell my mother about the proposal and the baby. Oh crap, the baby. My mom would flip if she knew that Patch got me pregnant. Thankfully, I was only two and a half weeks in. So no one would know except those who know.

Ugh! So not looking forward to telling my mother… I was laying sideways on the hotel's queen sized bed thinking of ways to tell my mom. My thoughts were cut short when the hotel phone rang. I groaned and went to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Nora Grey! How come I haven't heard from you for the past two weeks? I called Vee several times to check up on you, because you have not answered your phone. What is going on?" My mom was mad.

"Well, my phone is dead and I can't find the charger. And Patch doesn't have your number. Oh, speaking of Patch,, he proposed to me." I attempted to calm down my seething mother with part of the good news.

She sighed, "And what did you say?"

I smiled as I answered, "I said yes. I need to have your opinion. Should we have the wedding in England or in Coldwater?"

Mom hesitated before answering, "In England. Mrs. Sky and I will come over to plan the whole thing. You will have no say in this. It is going to be a surprise. Mrs. Sky, Mrs. Parnell, and I will plan the whole thing. And I'm sure Scott will most likely be the best man-"

"Mom? Why did you say Scott?" He's been dead for a little over three years." My heart felt like it was shrinking. The thought of Scott always did that to my heart.

"Oh honey, I thought you knew. Scott is alive. I don't know how, but according to Linda Parnell, Scott is some kind of guardian angel who is supposed to protect some unknown unborn child. Linda said that he went to England. But apparently he doesn't remember anything."

I dropped the phone and quickly backed away. I kept backing away from the phone until I rammed myself into the wall so hard, I almost blacked out. I slid down the wall and allowed myself to get into a fetal position. I stayed there until Patch walked into the hotel room either talking on the phone or to someone in the room.

I was almost asleep. My eyes were closing, when I heard Patch call me by my nickname. And that was the last thing I heard.

**Patch POV:**

I was getting Nora some more boxes of _Little Debbie_ snacks when I felt a guardian angel nearby. Curious I put a few more boxes in my buggy, and went to check out who it was. To my surprise, Scott was on the ice cream aisle.

I walked towards him, "Scott? You know that we don't need food, right?"

Scott looked in my direction and nodded, "Yeah. I just want ice cream. I know I can't taste it, but I just feel like trying to do something normal. Ever since I became an angel I feel like I'm not living up to my expectations. I went to say goodbye to Vee, and I gave her my guardian necklace so she can call on me for help. I'm a mess, Patch."

I could tell. Physically he looked fine, but inside I could tell that he was being tormented by his love for Vee. I shifted my weight thinking.

"You haven't seen Nora yet, have you?" I asked him knowing that if I don't tell Nora it would result in us having a rather huge fight. He shook his head. I ran my fingers through my hair, "How about this? You come over and meet her again. You're going to have to eventually, seeing how you're our child's guardian angel."

He nodded, "Sure. Ummm… I was going to just mind trick them into thinking I bought a box of ice cream. Could you-"

I held my hand up, "No problem. Just follow me. What are you using to get around?"

He pointed at his back, "I use my wings. Honestly they are really useful."

I nodded. I paid for my groceries and Scott's ice cream and walked out to my motorcycle. I placed the groceries in the compartment underneath the back seat. I got on it and revved it up.

I nodded at Scott, "Just follow me to the hotel." Scott returned a curt nod and took to the skies. I drove out of the supermarket's parking lot.

**A/N: I figured that this would be a good place to end this chapter. I'm sorry for not updating in a while. I've been busy with school and other stuff. But, let me know what you guys want the gender to be. I'm open to suggestions of names and genders.**

**~foREVermine5211~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I'm sorry about not updating lately. I've been so swamped and stress its not even funny. Anyways, here's chapter 15 and just as an update; I won't be doing anymore disclaimers part of being completely stressed and tired of doing them.**

**Patch's POV:**

I pulled into the hotel's parking lot and waited for Scott to arrive. I began to get out my groceries from the bike's secret compartment underneath the back seat. As soon as I reset the seat, I felt Scott set down behind me.

I turned towards him and smirked, "Well, look what the cat drug in."

He shook his head, "Not now, Patch. Let's just go see Nora and-" he stopped talking and looked up in the direction of Nora's and my hotel room.

I looked at him curiously, "Scott? What's wrong?" His facial expression was focused, but it was slowly turning to fear and worry. It caused me to get worried about my fiancé and unborn baby.

Scott turned to me. His facial expression read that something happened, "Nora! She's going into an anemic attack!" I felt him unfurl his wings and I gave him a look. He sighed, "Fine, grab on."

I grabbed him and let him fly me to our room. The balcony was open and I immediately ran in. I shouted for her, as I placed the groceries on the counter and searched for her. I ran into the bedroom and saw her curled up into a ball freezing and shaking from the loss of iron. I stuck my hand into my leather jacket and took out her pills.

I picked her up and sat her sitting up against the wall. I forced the pills into her palm, "Nora?" she didn't respond, "Nora, please? Take the iron pills." She opened her eyes, but they were slightly glassed over. I knew she couldn't move much, so I took the pills out of her palm and placed them in her mouth.

I looked over my shoulder to ask Scott for some water, but he already had some. I nodded to thank him and I returned my focus to Nora. I unscrew the top and opened her mouth so she could drink. I put the bottle to her lips and pushed it up allowing a sip of water into her mouth. She gulped and she began shaking less. I shrugged my jacket off and placed it around her shoulders.

I picked her up bridal style and moved her to the bed. I then lay beside her. I moved her hair out of her face, and placed my palm on her cheek. I kissed her forehead and then removed my palm from her cheek. I placed it on her soon to be large stomach where my unborn child was currently residing.

I was so scared of losing them, my family. I never thought I would get this. It scared me to think that I was that close of losing both Nora and the child. I felt my phone ring in my pocket. I got up and left the room and checked my phone. It was an unknown number. I rolled my eyes and answered the phone.

What I wasn't expecting was my soon to be mother-in-law screaming hysterically at me to get to Nora. I reassured her, that I had it under control.

Once her breathing was under control, she asked, "Has Nora seen Scott, yet? I think I may have caused her to go into an anemic attack…"

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, "No, not yet. But, once she wakes up, she will. Scott is in our hotel living room. Just to update you, Ms. Grey…"

Her voice turned into a stern mother's, "What happened?"

I cringed, '_I happened; that's what happened_', "Well, it wasn't just you who caused Nora to go into an anemic attack-"

The bedroom door slammed open and there stood a heavy breathing Nora. She glared at me and said in a voice that I had never heard out of her. It was a mix of calm and collected and almost rage with a hint of a threat tinged with it, "Don't you even dare tell her, Patch Cipriano. If you even as much breathe a word about it to her, I will personally cut your tongue off."

I felt my eyebrows rise as I realized that she meant it. I glanced over at Scott and saw him on the floor. His facial expressions said it all. He was fucking terrified. He made eye contact with me and mind spoke in a scared voice, '_What happened to little miss nice girl_?'

I shrugged, '_I have no idea, but I'm just a tad bit scared too. I have never seen her like this. I'm thinking the baby is giving off its emotions and Nora is feeding off those extra emotions.'_

Scott nodded in agreement, '_Well, the baby is an Archangel-Nephilim hybrid. It must be really powerful, being that the baby is only two or three weeks old. Just imagine what the baby will be like when it's actually born. Imagine how many people will want to harness its raw power. All the demons of hell and the angels of heaven will want to get their hands on your child_,' he was silent for a moment, '_Wow… Now I understand why I was made this baby's guardian angel… This is going to be tough. Oh wow….'_

I shook my head, '_No one is touching either of them. If they want them they will have to go through me. And nothing has gotten rid of me. No one knows where my feather is. I have one left. And that's a secret that I'll keep with me until the end of eternity.'_

I felt Nora's glare before I returned my attention to her. Her face was twisted in anger, but it was dying as she held her hand out for my phone. I hesitated before giving it to her, but she took it and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. I placed my hand against the bathroom door.

**Nora's POV:**

This baby is going to be trouble if it's anything like its father. It's emotions were starting to become my own and I couldn't tell which was mine and which was the baby's. After Patch put me in the bed, I had properly blacked out. But then the baby made itself know quite expectantly.

I was taken to a white house in the middle of nowhere. I saw myself sitting on the front steps that lead to the porch of the house. I also saw Patch sitting in the lush green grass with a baby girl with tan skin that complimented his own.

The girl had dark brown hair that had a few streaks of natural red in it that showed while in the sunlight. The girl's eyes were a beautiful steel gray much like my own. Her dark brown and natural red hair was wavy with a few curls at the very end. Her facial features were much like my own except her eye structure was the same as Patch's.

This was our baby. This was our house. I heard a distinctive noise behind me. I turned in the direction of the sound and saw a pasture that held four horses. A black horse was nuzzling a red chestnut foal. Next to them was a horse that resembled that of the foal. And apart from those was a beautiful roan horse. We owned horses. We owned all of this.

I heard another noise that of a vehicle rumbling down a gravel driveway. I glanced towards our driveway and saw that it was quite long and I couldn't see the road because trees obscured my view of it. A red GMC truck came down our driveway. It parked behind a really old car. I looked better at the car and realized what it was exactly. It was the car that Scott had gotten for me after our encounter with Rixon.

A figure stepped out of the driver side of the truck. He had a blonde crew cut and he hadn't aged since the day he died. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. A figure got out of the passenger seat and the rear door of that side opened.

Scott held the hand of a small boy who seemed to be the age of 4. And my best friend hadn't aged since the last time I saw her. She was waddling over to the dream Nora. I watched myself as dream-me got up from the steps and hugged Vee.

She gestured to the small girl who was trying to hide herself in Patch's chest. The small boy's mouth seemed to curve upward in a rueful smile and released Scott's hand. He walked over to Patch and my daughter and sat down. Patch raised an eyebrow. The boys shook his head and poked my daughter. She grunted and continued to hide in Patch's chest.

Patch smiled and stood up. She had ended up skillfully wrapping her small legs and arms around Patch's abdomen while he was getting up. He asked her a question. And she violently shook her head. Patch shrugged to the boy. The boy's face was a painful sight to see as he went back to Scott and held onto Scott's leg.

The vision was ended as my baby's emotions seemed to evaporate. I then woke up. I placed my hand on the bedroom door, and my baby's emotions spiraled upwards again. The baby showed me exactly what was happening on the other side of the door.

Patch was on the phone talking to someone. And Scott Parnell was lying down on the couch. I was then able to hear Patch's conversation a little bit clearer.

Patch: _Blythe, Nora is okay. She's in the bedroom resting._

He stopped talking to listen to my mother talk.

Patch: _No, not yet. But as soon as she wakes up she will. Scott's in our hotel living room. Just to update you Ms. Grey…_

He broke off, I saw him cringe and run his fingers through his oh so curly hair.

Patch: _Well…._

I couldn't let him tell her. I just couldn't. I felt the baby's anguish and felt her amplifying my emotions. I knew she was doing it, but I also knew that I could do nothing about it.

I slammed open the door and held out my hand for Patch's phone. Scott was somehow on the floor staring at me. Patch was looking at me with his eyebrows arched. For some reason his look made me really pissed. The baby fed off of my emotions and amplified them once again.

I felt as if she pushed me passed my breaking point, "Don't you even dare tell her, Patch Cipriano. If you even as much breathe a word about it to her, I will personally cut your tongue off." Holy crap… That was gruesome. Even for me. Scott was staring at me as if I was a monster from a horror movie.

Scott turned his head towards Patch and made eye contact with him. I knew that they were communicating with each other through mind-speak, which seriously irritated me. I mean why can't they talk a loud so I could hear…

Then it dawned on me that they were talking about me. Stupid boys and their gossiping. Or was that the girls? Damn, these dang hormones. I got so frustrated that I just snatched Patch's phone out of his hand and took off for the bathroom.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while guys. You all probably have been waiting, and I had minor writers block and I've had to do a bunch of school work. So here is Chapter 16 and I hope you enjoy it.

**Blythe POV:**

I was listening to Nora cry over the phone. I knew that she was having trouble telling me something, but the fact that it upset my daughter so much. It was quite frightening. She kept repeating that I was going to be so mad at her. She hasn't stopped crying for the past hour.

I've never heard my baby girl cry this hard since Harrison died. She suddenly stopped crying and didn't say a word. She made no kind of sound except for the soft breathing against the mouth piece of her fiancé's phone.

"Nora? Nora, are you alright?" I asked. She was honestly scaring me. She hadn't really made a sound for the past five minutes.

"Mom?" I heard her say very softly.

I pushed a lock of my hair behind my right ear, "Yes, baby?"

She inhaled and then exhaled, "I'm pregnant." She said it so quietly that I barely understood her. I never in my right mind would ever get married to a man like Patch Cipriano, much less get impregnated by him. But, it was my own fault for not doing something about it over three years ago.

I sighed, "How far a long are you?"

I heard Nora gasp over the phone. She hesitated before answering my question, "A little over three or four weeks. You're not mad?"

I placed the phone between my shoulder and head while I cleaned my dishes, "Well, Nora, there's nothing I can really do about it now is it? And I can't exactly be mad at you seeing how I basically did the same thing as you when I was your age."

She sighed, "Well, no. There's nothing you can do. But, there's a difference between you and me. I'm getting married to the baby's father. You didn't get married to my biological father. And I'm glad you didn't. It's a good thing he's dead too."

I took the phone away from my ear. I stared at it thinking about what she just said. Never in my life have I heard my baby girl say that she was happy someone was dead or anything of that nature. In my opinion, this was her spending too much time with Patch.

I let the fact that she just told me that the man I had once loved, she was glad that he was dead. I then changed the topic to her wedding, "Linda, Mrs. Sky and I are half-way done with planning your wedding."

I could feel her smile through the phone, "That's great, mom. Have you heard from Vee? She's still on her Honeymoon and I haven't heard from her. It's been too long."

I sighed, "No, honey, I haven't. Maybe she's having a really good time. You shouldn't worry too much about her. She can take care of herself."

Nora stopped talking for a while until speaking again, "I just can't help but to think something is really wrong."

…

**Meanwhile in Paris:**

Vee Sky and her new husband, Gavin, were walking down the street from the Eiffel Tower back to their hotel, when a man pulled a gun on the both of them. He spoke in French and wore a mime costume. Gavin held his hands up in surrender, but Vee did no such thing. The man pointed at her with the gun and then up at the sky as if telling her to put her hands up in the air.

Gavin whispered to Vee, "Honey, put your hands in the air."

Vee shook her head, "No way. I will not be pushed around by a mime. I will do no such thing." Vee stepped towards the man and held her hands out in front of her with her palms raised, "Sir? Let us by and I'll do you no harm."

The man pointed angrily at her and gestured to her purse and held his free hand out as if wanting something. Gavin reached into his pocket and retrieved his wallet. He gave it to the mime, "Vee do the same thing. He can't use any of it unless he's in England."

Vee turned towards her husband, "I'm not going to be pushed around by a mime. I was bullied all throughout high school; I'm putting an end to me being bullied."

"I understand that, but do you want to be killed by a mime, Vee?" Gavin all but yelled at Vee.

Vee gasped, forgetting that an armed mime was staring at the two of them. "Why are you getting mad at me for standing up for both of us?"

Gavin grabbed her shoulders, "I love you! I do not want my newly wedded bride die right in front of my eyes. I lost my mother to cancer and almost lost my father. I do not want to lose you."

Vee looked at Gavin and back at the mime. She raised her arms in surrender. However the mime had other plans. The mime grabbed Vee's arm and pulled her away from Gavin. Gavin shot forward in an attempt to retrieve his wife from the mime. The mime raised his gun sluggishly and shot Gavin in the chest.

Vee watched as her husband fell to his knees. Gavin glanced down at his wound and back at Vee and whispered, "_I love you_."

Vee screamed, "NO!" She resisted against the mime without revealing her true strength. She pulled one of her arms free and touched her necklace, the necklace that Scott gave her.

She whispered, "Scott? Help me. I'm in trouble. Scott…"

…

**Scott's POV:**

I felt an awful pain in my head and then a female's voice. It sounded very pained and distant. It seemed very similar.

I could only make out a few of the words, "_Scott? Help me… Scott…_"

I glanced at Patch to see if he heard it, but he was sitting in an arm chair resting his chin on his folded hands like he was waiting in a waiting room for bad news. I attempted to speak back to the voice, but it didn't hear me. It got louder and then did I realize who it was…

I ran out to the balcony and unfurled my wings. I was about to jump when Patch stopped me. "Scott? Where are you going?"

I turned towards him and shrugged, "Honestly, I'll know when I get there. Vee's in trouble."

He looked skeptical, "How do you know? You're not her Guardian."

I sighed in agreement, "I know. But, she has my necklace which she can call upon me when I am needed. She just summoned me for help. I can't ignore a summoning."

Patch nodded in agreement, "Go. I got it covered here."

I nodded in farewell and jumped off the balcony. Now if I was a regular Nephilim I would have not been stupid enough to do this. But since I was an angel, I had no worries at all. The summoning was getting stronger as I neared Paris, France.

It was like a homing beacon. Vee's summoning was very strong in a park near the Eiffel Tower. I dropped down in a group of trees and saw a man lying on the ground and the new angel of death hovering above the man.

The angel pointed past him towards a lamp post where a mime was holding a gun to a blonde woman's head. I realized that the beacon was coming towards her. I willed myself invisible and reached the couple.

I reached the couple and saw to my dismay that Vee as being taken hostage by a mime. If it wasn't very serious, I'd probably be laughing, but it was quite serious. Vee seemed to be struggling and she grabbed the necklace around her neck and screamed my name. Her shout rang in my ears, her summon brought me forth right in front of her from where I was in a blink of an eye.

I spoke to Vee via mindspeak, '_Vee_, _use your true strength. I am right here, in front of you.'_

Her eyes widened and whispered my name, "Scott?"

I nodded and mindspoke, '_I'm here, Vee. I'm here. I won't let you go. Not this time. But I can't lay a hand on this man unless you do something. You are now my charge along with Patch and Nora's baby. You have to at least attempt to save yourself, only then can I intervene.'_

Vee nodded and used her full strength to rip her arm away from the mime. As if on instinct she elbowed the mime in the throat and kneed him in the groin. Which I know has got to hurt. Vee seemed to have found her second wind because she then threw the mime into a lamp post and made the post fall over.

I made myself visible and looked at the post and at the mime. I whistled, "Damn, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you were pissed."

She gave me a look, "I am pissed! He shot Gavin!" She then ran over to the body on the ground. The death angel was hovering over the body and gave me a farewell gesture, and nodded to the body, signaling that he was dead.

Vee was at the man's side attempting to wake the man up. I walked over to her placed my palm on her shoulder.

Vee rose to her feet and sniffled, "He's gone," she turned to me; her eyes red with holding in the tears, "He's dead. The sonofabitch killed Gavin." She reached into her purse and reached the French Police. In a matter of 20 minutes, the police and paramedics were at the scene interrogating Vee and asking how the lamp post was broken.

Vee lied her ass off about the lamp post and how the guy ended up at the post. She asked for Gavin's body to be sent to his parents in England. After the paramedics took Gavin away from the scene, Vee fell into my embrace. I held her for what seemed like forever, which I was perfectly okay with.

She whispered into my chest, "Why does everyone I care about have to be ripped away from me?"

I ran my fingers through her hair, "I'm here, Vee. I'm here, and I can't leave unless you order me to. I'm your guardian angel now. You can't get rid of me even if you really wanted to. I love you, Vee Sky."

She nodded and pulled away, "Take me to Nora." I smiled and nodded.

**A/N: And ladies and gentlemen, I have finished chapter 16. Took me a while to upload, huh? Well, I guess now you're going to have to wait and see what Chapter 17 will bring. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed and review what you liked about this chapter and what you hope the rest of the chapters will bring.**

**~foREVermine5211~**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I hoped you all liked chapter 16. I know that a lot of you are Scott and Vee fans so I tried to compensate for you guys. I really would like some feed-back from you all about what you would like to see happen with the characters. Anyways here is Chapter 17.**

**Patch POV:**

Nora and I sat on the hotel bed playing monopoly. So far she was winning with the most money, and she sent me to monopoly jail. Every time she sent me she would smile and say sorry Patch with a sly grin. I was partially letting her win; because I knew she was very competitive.

We were possibly at the end of the game win my phone started to vibrate on the nightstand. Nora leaned over and winced as she grabbed my phone.

I extended my arm for the phone but she kept it from me. She answered it, "Hello?"

She listened to the other person speak until she said, "What do you mean he's dead? Where is she? Is she okay? What happened?"

I felt my eyebrows rise as I tried to think about who it was. I could hear that it was male, but I couldn't tell whose voice it was. Nora ran her fingers through her hair. She sighed, "I'll let you talk to Patch. I'm going to be in the kitchen," She handed me the phone and attempted to get off the bed. She may be one and half months pregnant, but she already had a bump like she was three months.

This pregnancy was seriously starting to affect her. Her movements were better than average humans for the state that she was in. But she was still slower and more sluggish than before she was expecting. I took the phone and got off the bed to help her up. Since it was the first time that she was pregnant, it's to be expected that she doesn't know what to do or that she needs help almost constantly.

As I helped her off the bed and regain her balance, I said into the phone, "Hello?"

The voice I heard next was not the one I was expecting, "Patch, Vee wants to come back to England to be with Nora. Vee and Gavin were under attack by a mugger dressed as a mime. Gavin was shot and Vee was almost kidnapped. What should I do?" Scott spoke into the phone.

I rubbed my chin. I thought for a minute before answering, "Go ahead and come to the hotel. Then once you're here, you're going to have to watch the girls."

Scott mumbled something to someone and said, "Alright, I can do that. But why do I have to watch both Nora and Vee? Where are you going?"

I walked into the bedroom bathroom and locked the door behind me, "Nora and I can't keep staying here in this hotel. I've got to find us a place to stay. I know what Nora likes and I'm going to try to find something like the farmhouse. Here in England."

Scott was quiet for a while. He then spoke again after a few minutes, "Alright. I'll see you in an hour or so. I have a crying Vee with me so I may be delayed so expect me in thirty minutes or an hour."

I nodded, "Alright, I'll let Nora know the plans. See you."

Scott said goodbye and hung up the phone. I unlocked the door and walked into the kitchen where Nora was hunched over the sink. I walked over to her and slid my arms around her waist so that the palms of my hands were resting on her growing abdomen.

**Scott POV:**

**I unfurled my wings so that I can travel with Vee. She took my hand, but before I could say anything she brought her hands to each side of my face and kissed me slow and hard. She crushed her entire body against mine. In a matter of seconds it started raining.**

**I broke the kiss off and said, "This is so cliché," Vee looked at me like I was crazy. I probably was crazy. But I took her look as a sign to keep going, "Us. Your husband just died; I saved you from a kidnapper, rapist, robber, and a murderer. You're kissing me like none of that just happened. It seems… It seems like this is a scene out of a movie…" Vee looked at me… Her big green eyes shown with tears.**

**Vee turned away from me. She sniffled and said in the tiniest voice, I had ever heard her speak in, "I know… It probably seems like I didn't love him. But I did. I did love him, Scott. But there was something about him…," She sniffled again, "There was something about him that just didn't seem to click with me. There were times when he would be so nice and then there were times where he was the exact opposite… I think that he was bipolar… But that has nothing to do with this…," I nodded for her to continue, "Gavin… He wasn't you. I always loved you. You were my first true love. I don't care how much of a chick flick this is sounding, but I love you Scott. When I saw you that first day when you ran your fingers through your hair the way you did… it brought back memories… memories of us… Memories of what we had planned…. I had wanted that all so badly….." She drifted off and silently began to convulse with tears. She fell to her knees.**

**I stood there for a second processing. I then slid to her level and slid my hands around her waist. My wings bent towards her as if to shield her away from the outside dangerous world. Vee looked up at me. Her green eyes were red and puffy from crying.**

**I hugged her tight to me and rocked with her. I comforted her until her sobs turned into sniffles. I got to my feet and grabbed her hand.**

**She shook her head and I said, "We got to go. If we are to get to England before lunch, we better leave now…" I trailed off as I realized that she went limp. I laid her down and came to the conclusion that she had fallen asleep while talking. Great…**

**I picked her up bridle style and flapped my wings and sooner or later we were on our way to the hotel. I flew to the best of my ability so that I wouldn't drop or disturb Vee while she was asleep in my arms.**

**A/N: And that is chapter 17. I knew you all would like the steamy moment between Scott and Vee. If you have any ideas for how this story should go, please review. It would mean the world to know how much you all are liking my story and what you think of the storyline.**

**~foREVermine_5211~**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm back you guys! Sorry for the wait on chapter 18. I had a severe case of writer's block. Hopefully, I'm cured of the horrible disease that authors get. So with that here's Chapter 18**

**Nora POV:**

Patch took me to Ariel's last week and she was astonished by how much the baby had grown. I knew that the baby inside of me was growing fast, but I didn't think that she would already be halfway developed. My stomach was looking like I was in my second trimester.

The week before that, Vee came home early from her honeymoon after Gavin was murdered in Paris. Now, Scott is looking after her and me. Strange enough is that Patch is disappearing once a day for a maximum of seven hours a day. I see him when I wake up and when I go to bed.

I've already asked Vee and Scott if they knew anything about Patch's disappearances, but they turned the other way and said no. I came to the conclusion that they were hiding something and that they weren't going to tell me.

Vee and I were sitting on the couch when the buzzer to the hotel intercom sounded. Vee and I looked at each other and then at the intercom. Scott had went off with Patch leaving us two girls to a girls day.

Vee helped me get up and led me to the bedroom, "Stay here, I'll get the intercom. Just in case, since Patch would skin me alive if anything happened to you or his child on my watch." I rolled my eyes in a whatever kind of way.

Vee walked to the door and said, "You have got to be kidding me!" I walked out of the bedroom.

I gave her a confused look, 'What?"

She gave me her full attention, "My father is out there," She turned towards the door and was about to answer it before she turned back towards me, "Did I tell you to come out of your bedroom missy?"

I groaned, "Oh come on Vee! You're not my mom."

Vee mocked me and put a finger to her lips. She opened the door and greeted her biological father, "Hey."

Xavier nodded and looked past her at me. His stare was fixed on my stomach and my face. It was as if he was trying to read me. I heard a ringing in my ears. I knew that he was trying to tear down my mental walls.

I rose back in retaliation and began to pluck through his mind. I set off nuclear bombs inside his brain. The baby's powers rose up in defense and joined my own. The baby made the nuclear bombs grow bigger with each one. After each mushroom cloud Xavier began to teeter. I then realized that Xavier wasn't consciously standing in front of us.

I recognized this mindset of a mind. It was a possessed mind. Xavier's mind was damaged. The mind operating Xavier's body was that of a body. A mind so horrible, that the name of the person gave me nightmares. The horror this person put me through.

The baby must've known who it was, because it sent out a wave of terror throughout my body that it brought me to my knees. Vee caught on to what was happening and she ran to my side. She grabbed my shoulders, "Babe, are you okay? What's happening?"

I felt tears stream down my face as the baby kicked against me, "That's not Xavier."

"What?" Vee questioned.

"That isn't your dad," I coughed. The baby's raw power flowed throughout my body and I screamed. I screamed a word. A name. A shout I knew would carry to the man the name belonged to and that he would hear me.

**Patch POV:**

I was in the kitchen of the two story ranch house, ripping out the cabinets and the counters to replace them with updated cabinets and counters that looked almost identical. Scott was painting the new back porch. The two of us had gotten a lot of the repairs done. It was a major fixer-upper, but that was the way Nora liked it. Fixing up the outcasts. I guess that's why we've been together this long.

I had just taken out the sink when I heard a cry scream in my head. I dropped hard to my knees and clutched the sides of my head. I knew the cry, but her voice was so amplified that it was like she was screaming directly in my ear.

Scott ran into the kitchen and said, "Vee just called for me through the neck-" He stopped talking when he saw me kneeling clutching my ears. "Are you okay? What's going on?"

I screamed, or thought I had said, "Get to Nora now! I can't do anything. The baby amplified her summoning. I can't move. Not at the moment. Go. Now!"

Scott vanished in thin air. Damn…. This baby is going to be death of Nora and I… I can't wait when to find out what the gender of this baby is. God, I'm acting just like Vee and Nora…

The screaming in my ears was finally subsiding and I was able to get to my feet. I shrugged my leather jacket on and my jeeps keys. I sped down the long driveway of my soon to be home and made my way to the hotel where Nora and Vee were.

**Vee POV:**

I placed Nora behind me while my dad- well Dante banged against an invisible wall at the door. I glanced back at Nora, "Why can't he come in?"

She held her hands up in an I don't know gesture. She opened her mouth to speak and then the glass balcony doors shattered. Xavier-Dante jumped up onto the balcony.

The transition confused me and I stalled. I recovered, but I recovered too late. Dante slammed me into the nearest wall with just a flick of his wrist. I hit my head against the wall and slid to my knees and looked on dazed as the scene before me unfolded.

Nora was backed into the kitchen sink and Dante was three feet away from her and was looking at her stomach. Nora reached behind her and grabbed a sharp kitchen knife and held it before.

Dante laughed, "You think that toothpick will save you? Hell, your over-sized Nephilim best friend can't even protect you. It's a shame I killed Scott. I believe he'd do a better job than her…." He paused, "That gives me an idea."

Dante turned his back on Nora and turned his sights towards me. All I could think of was Scott, and Nora's baby. If I die, that baby will have no super cool aunt and will hardly have a guardian angel, because he'll be consumed with grief.

Nora snuck up behind Dante and drove the knife into his frame and jerked it upwards with the ease of an expert. No doubt, Patch taught her. She grunted as she pulled it out. Dante laughed and flicked his wrists. Nora was sent flying into the kitchen counter. She moaned, and he stalked towards her, "That Nora, was a bad move. Especially on your part. You could've hurt your poor princess. The supposed weapon of the archangels. The destruction of all demons. You know, if I got my hands on the weapon, the demons would have a fighting chance. The tides have turned in the angels' favor, but not for long. The angelic weapon, if raised right, could be a weapon of mass destruction. Lucifer would raise her personally. That's the best a loving mother would want for her baby girl. To be destined for greatness."

Nora grimaced and held her stomach. She glared at Dante and gave the most horrifying expression, I have ever seen. If looks could kill, hers would have killed a normal man twenty times over, "Go to _HELL_, Dante. I will never let you take Emma away from me. Not now. Not ever. The only way you'll get her is through Patch, Vee, Scott, and me."

Dante got down on her level. He placed his fingers under her chin, "Scott has been dead for three and a half years. And Patch. How's that working out for you? The future groom is nowhere to be seen. And you two girls are all alone with a demon. How quaint."

Nora locked eyes with him. She breathed in and let out a blood curling scream. As she screamed, blood began falling from her eyes. All of a sudden, a large boom sounded and that was all I heard before darkness clouded my vision.

**A/N: Cliff-hanger! Don't kill me please. Chapter 19 will be out soon and you will see what happens next in this scene. Thank you everyone who has liked and reviewed on my story. It means so much to me. **

**~foREVermine_5211~**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I know. I'm sorry about the cliffhanger. I'm trying my best not to get anymore writer's block, but most authors will agree with me that it's inevitable. But, I'll stop talking and give you all what you want. Here's chapter 19:**

**Scott's POV: **

I arrived at the hotel room and heard Nora scream. It was a high pitch scream that shook the entire foundation of the hotel. I crashed through the balcony doors. Before me was a scene that reminded me of a tornado.

Vee was slouched against the wall. Blood was flowing down her face from a cut above her left eyebrow. I could tell that she put up a fight and had just closed her eyes. I sent out a feeler to see if my two charges were alive. Luckily both were.

In the room a fallen angel stood with a very pregnant Nora in front of him with a knife to her throat. The fallen angel looked familiar, but he had an aura of a broken and sadistic mind. Obviously the body was being possessed. But, it wasn't a broken human mind. The broken mind was that of a fallen angel. The thing inside the body was something that was strong enough to break the mind of a fallen angel. The only thing that I knew of that was that powerful; was a demon. But there was no way that a demon was on the surface. It couldn't be.

The possessed angel's face was contorted with rage and arrogance. It sneered, "Back from the grave, Parnell?"

I stood there not showing any emotion show, "Let the pregnant Nephilim go."

The man held Nora with one arm around her shoulder and neck and pointed the knife at me, "You see, Scott, I can't exactly do that. I have strict and direct orders to kill the Nephilim and take the archangel hybrid. But I can't exactly do that since killing Nora Grey would kill the weapon, and Lucifer really needs that weapon. Us demons, Guardian Scott, are tired of watching sin slowly destroy the world. We want to eradicate it. So in order to get rid of the so called peace, the archangels want to restore, we have to use the one thing they are trying to keep hidden."

I breathed in. The demons knew about the baby. Patch was going to have a hand full. I remained standing, "Give me the girl, demon. Now, before her actual Guardian comes. And let me tell you that having the two of us here, it will get messy. So hand over the girl and no one gets hurt."

It laughed a sadistic laugh, "God, you are so dense. I guess being dead does that to you. How long have you been dead? How long have you been a Guardian? You may have fought fallen angels and Nephilim, but you have never fought a demon. And, I'm surprised that you don't even know my mind pattern, Scott Parnell."

I read its mind and realized who and what that demon was. The demon was a servant demon. It served one true master and depending on the master determined how high of a servant. According to its arrogance, I'd say it was one of Lucifer's. And the mind pattern was that of a murderer and a traitor of his old race.

I continued to hide my emotions and said, "Looks like I'm not the only one who was given a second chance, Dante," Dante nodded smugly, "How about this, Dante? We leave the girls here, and we go fight on a different plane. Winner takes all. But if you win, you have to go through the other Guardian."

He laughed, "Sure, Scott. But first, I have to leave another note." Dante slid the knife across Nora's throat. A thin line of blood ran down her neck. All of a sudden the front door was kicked down. Patch stepped through the threshold. And boy was he pissed. He made good timing, judging how he was on his knees pressing his hands to his ears fifteen minutes ago.

Patch Cipriano glared at the demon, "Dante Matterazzi. Possessing a former angel of death is very frowned upon. I wonder what would happen if a servant demon went head to head with a Guardian and a Archangel. Not very good. Unlike Guardian Scott, I have fought demons. I was in the first war. I don't think you want to touch this subject. Walk away."

I glanced over at him. Patch's aura was all wrong. His power was fully restored. He didn't feel like a fallen angel anymore. His aura was like Archangel Basso's, but his was different. Patch's had something added to his aura. Patch was an archangel once again.

I smirked at Dante. He sneered and his eyes glassed over. The former angel of death dropped to his knees. He hacked and coughed. The fallen angel looked up at Patch, "Why?" he coughed, "Why save a fallen angel like me? Why come to mine and my daughter's rescue?" The fallen angel's eyes were a slightly pale emerald green. The color resembled a newly widowed Nephilim's.

I found myself at Vee's side. I placed my index finger on Vee's cut. The blood seeped back into the wound and it scabbed over. Vee's eyes fluttered open. She smiled a small smile at me. I grabbed her hand and did the same. I pulled her to her feet.

Patch answered the former death angel, "Because, someone has to be nice to fallen angels. Innocent Fallen don't deserve all of the punishment that is handed to them. I'm speaking from experience. I was fallen for at least two centuries. I worked my ass off to get myself to where I am. I have a family. I'm getting married soon and I'm about to be the general of one of Heaven's secret armies. Trust me; you don't have to be what the archangels tell you that you have to be."

I let Vee check on her father. I walked with Patch to his fiancé. Nora was holding a napkin to her throat and holding her abdomen. Patch removed Nora's napkin, "Are you okay?" She nodded, "I could've lost you back there… I don't know what I would've done if you and the baby were gone." He placed a hand to Nora's ever so growing stomach, "I got your message," he said to the baby, "I got here just in time. I will always be there for you."

Nora smiled and mouthed to me, "_thank you_._" _Nora cleared her throat, "Patch?"

Patch returned his gaze to Nora's, "Is something wrong?"

Nora smiled, "I have a name."

**A/N: I know. Another cliffy. These are just the best places to end the chapters. So, I went ahead and named the baby Emmaline. I just wanted to give you all a heads up and say that Post Finale will be coming to an end soon. The story will end when Emma is born. However, there will be a new story continuing the events of this story in mostly the POV of Emma. On the last chapter I will let you all know the name of the new story. Thank you all.**

**~foREVermine_5211~**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I bet none of you really enjoyed my cliff-hangers. And again I'm sorry, that's just how they ended. But anyways, here's Chapter 20:**

**Scott POV:**

Nora looked Patch as Patch raised an eyebrow, "A name? A name for what?"

Nora smiled, "For the baby, stupid," Patch shook off the confusion. Nora laughed, "I think I like the name Emmaline."

Patch sat down on the living room sofa, "Emmaline. I like that…" Patch quickly looked up at Nora, "It's a girl?"

Nora nodded, "I've known for about a month now."

Patch shook his head, "How? I thought Ariel was going to tell us before the baby was born."

Nora sat down with him and grabbed his hands, "While you were out doing God knows what yesterday, I asked Vee to take me to Ariel's. I told her about the vision when I had that anemic attack and she immediately did a gender test and a sonogram. Because it looks like I'm going into my third trimester, she was able to tell us the gender. And the vision was right. The baby is a girl. She's strong and powerful. Each time I get emotional, she amplifies that exact emotion ten times what it actually is. It's a wonder why both sides want her."

Patch released on of Nora's palms and slid his palm onto her stomach where the baby was supposed to be, "You are going to be death of us, Emma."

After watching the interaction between Nora and Patch, I left them alone and went to bother Vee and her father.

**Vee POV:**

I sat with my father at the bar of the kitchen. He was still shaken up that an archangel and a guardian angel saved him from possession. I was in shock that Patch got his title back. I mean he was one hard jack-ass. Okay, that's probably giving him too much credit.

I'm so mean. God, I crack myself up. Damn, Nora was right, I do crack myself up. It's probably why she thinks I need mental help.

Patch got up from the couch, "We need to move. The demons know Nora is here. If they get a hold of her, the whole world is more than likely dead. Vee, would Gavin's parents be upset if you lived in Gavin's old house?"

I shook my head, "No, they adored me and that was Gavin's house. Legally it's mine now."

He nodded, "Great, take Nora there. Scott will watch over the both of you. Xavier will come with me."

Nora attempted to get up from her place on the couch. But she couldn't get up, because she had so much weight on her body. She eventually stopped trying and attempted to get comfortable, "Where are you going, Patch? I about died back there by my worst nightmare, and you're going to leave me?!" The air around Nora started to get hot. She began to sweat as she balled her fists.

I ran over to her and sat down. I took her into my arms and shushed her. I knew what was causing it. What I didn't know was how to calm down a hybrid archangel and that this child has the temperament of both Nora and Patch.

Patch kneeled down and placed his palms on her knees, "Angel, I'm not going to be long. I have to finish a project and it possibly would be best. The demons expect me to be by your side since the attack. I need to finish this project that I started. Nora, please. I am almost done. I won't be long. Scott will watch over you. If you need me call my real name three times," he kissed her hands.

She nodded and he walked out the door with my dad. We didn't see or hear from them for the next few hours. And within those few hours I moved Nora and Patch to mine and Gavin's old house.

I hope that Nora's dream home is finished soon. Because, not that I don't love her, but that I think it would help protect Baby Emma. Both of them aren't safe here with just Scott and I to be honest.

**Dante's POV:**

I kneeled before the fiery throne in the depths of the pit. The most beautiful angel sat before me engaged into thoughts. I kept kneeling before a shadow demon entered the obsidian throne room. The demon came in and kneeled before Lucifer told him to rise. The demon stood at attention before speaking. Lucifer gave the demon permission to speak and the demon did so.

"My lord, the hybrid has been moved out of the hotel room. She is in the home of Vee Sky and Gavin Fisher. Do you want me to send a scout and see what is protecting the Black Hand's daughter and grand-daughter?" The demon spoke with a raspy voice and held his fist firm over where is heart would be.

Lucifer rubbed his chin, "I don't think so, Furze. The servant Dante knows the Black Hand's heir and knows her weakness. Dante will call upon a few soldiers and a soldier with medical experience to safely remove the hybrid from the Nephilim's womb without killing it. We need that Hybrid. It is either born unto the angels or it is born unto the demons. We will prevail and get the hybrid. It is the first of its kind and apparently can protect its own mother. Hell will rise. We will show those up in Heaven that we are strong and independent. We will show them that we are a force to be reckoned with. We will show them their fears and show them their worst nightmares," he banged his fist unto the throne, "Spread the word! Tell them all that the end is near! Tell them that this hybrid will be ours. And on its fourteenth birthday, our rise will begin and their rule will end. Tell all demons to ready themselves."

He rang a bell. The female servant demon knelt beside me, "Rise Adelaide. Go to the resurrection chamber and tell them to resurrect the fallen. There will be a war. We need all available assets to be trained in the way of the demons. Tell them the Rise will begin on the hybrid's fourteenth birthday." She nodded and fled from the throne room.

Lucifer turned towards me, "You said that the fallen angel Xavier survived the feather burning?"

I nodded, "Yes, my lord."

He laughed. He laughed his melodic laugh that sent joy through my body, "This is good. This is really good. He will be your vessel. Be sure that the Archangel doesn't revive his mind. It must stay destroyed."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: This next chapter is set to be a month or two after chapter 20. I've realized that I need to speed up this story. So I can start with Emma's future. So here is Chapter 21:**

**Patch's POV:**

The next few weeks have been quiet for us. Which for us is quite unusual. Usually, we have an angry Nephilim banging on the apartment door back in Maine wanting to behead or chew Nora out. Lately it's been demons and resurrected Guardian Angels. None of it has happened since that incident when Vee's sire was possessed by a Servant Demon.

Which it leads me to wonder what's going to happen next. Once baby Emma is born the three of us and our close friends are going to have targets on our backs. Especially Emma, who is wanted by the Archangels and Lucifer himself.

While the incident with Xavier was going on, I was offered a deal. I become the general of one of the many battalions the Archangels have if Emma can fight for them and until the war comes Nora and everyone else we care about will be safe. Of course I had first refused, and told them that they could stick their offer up their ass if it meant that my daughter would be their weapon and used on the front line.

It was hard to do since the archangel who was offering me used to be my mentor when I was an archangel. The archangel Delilah. She was my mentor and even warned me against getting involved with Dabria. I really should have taken her advice.

What eventually got her to change my mind was that they would help rebuild the house I'm rebuilding and make it to where no Demon including Lucifer himself could not enter the threshold along with the archangels. The only way any of the demons or angels could enter was if they got permission from me. This would ensure the safety of Nora and Emma.

Delilah promised on her life that Emma would not fight the actual war. That she and two others would be selected to go undercover and destroy the demons from the source. Emma would have to destroy Lucifer's essence and scatter his remains to different parts of the world and Heaven so that the only way for him to awoken is through a series of locks and seals. All this wanted from a little girl.

Through reason and logical thinking, I agreed and I was given back my archangel wings. I was also able to keep my gift from Basso. So I drove back to the house and flew to the hotel where Nora and Vee was.

I had arrived at the hotel and made my way to my hotel room. I kicked down the door and stepped through the door. The first thing I saw was Scott confronting a fallen death angel. It wasn't the fallen death angel I was used. Thank God she was in Hell. But, this fallen was old. He had fallen at least a few centuries ago, perhaps when Lucifer first fell.

He looked familiar, but his stance or aura was feral. You could feel the demonic possession in the air. But, what unnerved me more was the fact that he was holding a bloody knife. I glanced at the wall beside me and saw Vee slumped against the wall. Her eyes were closed but I could see no stab wounds.

The only logical victim was Nora. I felt for the possession for which demon was causing. The demon was very new, obviously untrained. From what I gathered, the demon possessed Devilcraft in its nephilimic-demon soul. The only Nephilim to recently die with Devilcraft coursing through his veins was a Nephilim that I absolutely despised.

I glared at the demon, "Dante Matterazzi. Possessing a former angel of death is very frowned upon. I wonder what would happen if a servant demon went head to head with a Guardian and an Archangel. Not very good. Unlike Guardian Scott, I have fought demons. I was in the first war. I don't think you want to touch this subject. Walk away."

Godammit, I am a mother-fucking archangel. I challenged him mentally, '_You put one more fucking hand on any of these souls, I will personally wreck your soul. You no longer have a body. You can't even compete with me. So back the fuck away. You lay a finger on my family, wrecking your soul would be the first of many torturous things I can do to you. Release the fallen angel.'_

Dante released the fallen angel. After that things had calmed down. At that moment I learned that that fallen angel was Xavier and that he was Vee's sire. Of course, Nora's best friend's biological father was a previous angel of death. It explained so much.

And to top everything off, I learned the gender of the baby. Nora was pregnant with a girl. No need to bother me with a name at all. Nora had already named her, and to be honest, I loved the name: Emmaline Adele Cipriano. For short we were calling her Emma. Life couldn't have gotten better. We had moved into one of Vee's spare rooms at the house that was given to her by her deceased husband.

Today finally was some excitement. Nora started having stomach pains and me being over-protective I immediately got her into my Jeep Commander, I had shipped over from Maine. She smiled as she got into the Jeep, "Old memories."

I nodded and grabbed her hand as I backed out of Vee's driveway. I drove the Commander into Ariel's drive-way. Nora groaned, "I thought we were going to the movies."

I shook my head, "We are, but first you are being checked out."

She sighed, "Patch, it was just stomach pains. Emma kicked me a little too hard. It's nothing."

**Nora's POV**

He looked at me as if he wanted to say something but thought better of it. And damn it all that Emma had to kick me and make things worse. I grabbed my abdomen and seethed in pain. Patch threw his hands in the air and got out of the Jeep.

I looked at him as if he was a mad man, "What?" He didn't say anything except open my door and reached out for my arm, "What is wrong with you?" I looked him in the eyes.

He gave me a look that said _please don't start with me_. I crossed my arms and said, "I'm not going through that door unless you tell me why we are even here."

He pointed at my stomach to where Emma was residing, "You, Angel, can be really stubborn. I'm getting you and Emma checked out because honestly you look like you're ready to pop."

I rolled my eyes and gave him a soured look, "_Oh thanks_, that's flattering Patch," He gave me an exasperated glance, "Okay fine! Only because you're going to make me go in there anyways."

He smiled, "Thank you." _Smartass _I thought to him, "I heard that." There was humor in his voice. It almost sounded light-hearted and care-free.

I glanced over my shoulder as I waddled (yes waddled, because I was in fact about to "_pop_"), "Good, you were supposed to."

**A/N: Aaaand another chapter done. Alright guys. The chapter you've all been waiting for comes out next. And it's sad to say that the next chapter will sadly end this story. It's been fun. And I'm happy to say that Emma's story will start soon after the next chapter. I haven't thought of a good title yet, but it'll come to me. Anyways, I hoped you all have liked this story so far and will continue to read on to the sequel to this.**

**~foREVermine_5211~ **


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I wonder what could happen in this chapter… I actually don't know what to say at this moment so here is the story**

**Nora's POV:**

I waited on the medical chair thing so that Ariel could tell me when she was due. Ariel was talking to Patch about something in the next room. I looked around keeping myself occupied so I wouldn't become super bored.

Within the next five minutes, Patch and Ariel came in. Ariel went to get the sonogram off the sonogram machine and Patch took his place next to my side. Ariel did her thing and then pulled up the image of baby Emma. You could barely see her small features.

Patch voiced a question that I was thinking about answering but so not how I would've worded it, "So, Ariel? When is she going to pop?"

I looked over him and saw him trying to keep a straight face. Ariel to tried to hide a smile, "Well, she has grown at a tremendous rate. She could be due within the week. This isn't an ordinary pregnancy, Jev. Your fiancé is healthy for a pregnancy that could possibly endanger her. If she shows any signs of weakness bring her immediately to me."

Patch nodded his thanks and then we left Ariel's clinic. Patch helped me back into the Jeep. He backed out of the drive way and left the city area around London. I looked around out the window, "Where are we going?"

Patch chuckled, "Don't worry Angel. We aren't that far out. I wanted you to see something." We kept driving for another mile before turning onto a dirt and gravel driveway. The driveway passed a fenced in pasture with a few cows and four horses inside it. Two of the horses looked vaguely familiar, but I couldn't recall where I'd seen them. We pulled up to a white two story small colonial ranch house.

Outside of the house was a woman taking a for sale/sold sign out of the ground. The woman's backside was facing us, but her figure looked familiar. Patch parked the car beside the woman's car. He got out and then made his way to mine grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked curiously.

He gestured towards the house, "Do you like it?" He waited eagerly for my answer. I scanned the house and realized that it was my dream home and that it looked just like the house from the vision that Emma showed me a while back.

I stifled a gasp as I realized why those two horses looked familiar. The woman turned around and saw a woman I wasn't really expecting, "_MOM_?!

My mother stood in front of the house, "Surprise! I arrived in London last night."

I put my hands on my hips, "And you didn't bother to call?" My mother looked at me with a look that said I brought you into this world I can take you out of it. I smiled, "I love you mom. But what are you doing here? What are _we_ doing here?"

My mother beckoned towards the house, "Come on sweetie, I'm going to give you the grand tour. And answer your fiancé."

Patch was over at the fence petting the black horse. Of course he got a black horse. I called out to him and he jogged back over. "I love the house. But aren't we on private property?"

Patch chuckled, "Angel, don't you know me? You'll love it even more when you see the inside." I gave him a sideways glance. What is he up to? This is something that I'm so not used to. My mother and Patch getting along and that they somehow planned something big.

So we walked inside and the smell of fresh paint drying was still in the air. The inside of the house was everything I had ever dreamed of, and there was a nice blend of a woman's and man's touch. I began to smile. Patch saw my smile and then he broke into a grin and mindspoke, '_You like it_?'

I nodded, '_Yes. I love it. I wish I could have a house like this._'

He shook his head and mom lead us into the kitchen. The kitchen had steel appliances, light granite countertops and granite slabs where the wall between the counters and walls connect. The counters were a dark wood color. The kitchen reminded me of Patch's old kitchen back in Coldwater, underneath Delphic Amusement Park. The dining room was absolutely beautiful. I couldn't exactly describe it. There are like no words. The living room was almost an exact replica of Patch's except with lighter colors. Certain parts of this house resembled Patch's home.

Upstairs was when I broke down into tears. The upstairs master bedroom looked just like my old bedroom. The bed looked just like mine, but the mattress and the sheets felt just like Patch's. The sheets were silk and the mattress reminded me of sleeping on a cloud just like Patch's bed. Across from the master bedroom was nursery. Inside was a white crib with pink blankets, silk bed sheets. On the blankets were two pillows that were monogramed. The monogram said, '_Emmaline Grace Cipriano_'.

I placed my hand over my mouth and I began to cry.

**Patch's POV:**

I watched Nora's reaction as she picked up one of Emma's pillows. She placed a hand over her mouth and tears slid down her cheeks. I grabbed her waist gently and gave her hug, "I'm glad you liked the house, Angel." She nodded and I could tell she was smiling through the tears. After Nora got her tears under control we walked to the next room.

The next room was an office with two desks that each had a laptop and bookshelves next to them. In the center of the office was a small little playpen with toys and a toy computer inside. On the wall of the office was a shadowbox that held the one feather that Nora had kept from when she resurfaced from being kidnapped in the cemetery. Of course it was my feather, but it was a piece of our memory back when she was in high school.

After that room there was one more room that was nothing but a playroom for Emma. Some of the toys were toys that Blythe had scrounged from Nora's old barn that Nora used to play with. A lot of the things within this house was that from Nora's childhood. It wasn't long before Nora burst into more tears of joy.

All of a sudden the house shook. Nora's cries were interrupted as she rested her hand against her stomach and closed her eyes. She squinted as if she was concentrating on something; she then gasped and collapsed to the floor.

I ran to her side and placed my head on her chest. I heard a faint _thump thump thump_ that would escalate quickly and then jump back to being spaced out. Blythe took her daughter's hand and put it to her cheek.

Blythe then looked at me and asked, "What the hell was that? Was it an earthquake?"

I shook my head, "I don't know and no it wasn't. We aren't anywhere near the end of a tectonic plate. I believe it has to be something to be of the supernatural."

Blythe shook her head, "What are you talking about? I know I am all new to the lifestyle that you and my daughter and god knows who else you all know are a part of, but how can you be so sure?"

I looked her dead in the eye, "I know this because I'm an archangel. Before I fell the amount of demons that spawned on Earth were all under my jurisdiction. I had to keep track of how many came and went. I just got my archangel rank back and I'm getting back into the hang of doing all of this. Along with being a general of heaven's army this was also my job. I partially remember the feeling of demonic spawning. I hope that I'm wrong about what I think just happened."

"Why do you hope you're wrong?" Her voice was weary.

I inhaled and then exhaled loudly as I ran my fingers through my hair, "Because if I'm right, you and Nora are about to witness the starting of a war that could very well end the world you know."

I walked to the window of the playroom and saw a giant horde of demons near the pasture. I thought to myself, '_well shit_'. I reached for my archangel and sent up a request for back up. It wasn't until a minute later that Nora began to scream bloody murder. I quickly whirled around and saw Nora arching her back like something you'd see out of _The Exorcists_.

She screamed my name. The air around me chilled as a brand new aura of power began to slowly fade to existence. I looked at the floor and saw clear liquid seeping from Nora's body. Blythe noticed it too.

She yelled over Nora's violent screaming, "She's going into labor! Her water just broke!"

'_Shit not now. Dammit Emma, couldn't you have waited a day or two?_' I sensed a small angelic armada downstairs on the front porch. I swore under my breath and ran to get my sword, the one I was given when I was first made a general. I grabbed my phone and called Ariel.

Ariel answered, "Yes Patch?"

I said calmly into the phone, "Emma is coming and there is a horde of demons on my front door steps."

Ariel sighed angrily, "You have got to be kidding me?!"

I sighed, "No I'm not. I'm about to call Emma's guardian angel. Get to my new house quick. Jev out." I hung up immediately after that.

I then called Scott. He eventually answered after the third ring, "Yes Patch?"

"Get your happy ass over to my house now. Your charge is about to be here, and I have a horde of demons on my front door. I need someone to protect my fiancé, child, and mother in-law." I hung up right after that.

I made my way back to Nora. I mindspoke to her, '_I'm about to move you to our bed. Hold onto me and don't let go. It will help you cope with the pain.'_

Nora mindspoke back to me, '_Easier said than done, Patch! Emma's trying to get me to go into another vision. This time it doesn't seem like is going to be in the future. It's like being trapped in your wing scars._'

'_Shit._' I'm going to get slapped for this later. I picked her up which made her scream even louder. It hurt me to do this to her. To know that I was putting her through so much pain. Blythe walked behind me and went to her daughter's side as I put her down. Every little movement would make Nora scream even louder.

I grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead, "I'll be back as soon as I can." I then left the room and met the other angels on my front porch.

The bowed their heads in recognition and I nodded back. The Lt. of the squad came forward, "Sir, there are about thirty demons out by the pasture. I know that you just got back into the regiment, but how do you know that we can defend this place and its inhabitants when there are only six of us?"

I glanced over at him, "Ezekiel? It may seem like impossible odds, but look at them. What do they have in common? They each have at least two common weaknesses."

Ezekiel glanced over the demon horde before us. His eyes were thoughtful until they lit up, "They have makeshift weapons. And they seem to have a kind of lust in their auras. They also seemed to be under some type of control."

I nodded. I drew my sword from my sheath. I threw the sheath to the wooded porch, "Stand your ground. I'm going to see if they send a representative. If they at all make a move, that's when you make yours. Remember your training and wait for the signal. Make sure you have an archer standing on top of the roof."

I then made my way to the horde until I was at least a good hundred feet away from them. They watched me to the point of uncomfortableness. I would never admit that out loud, because Nora would never let me live it down.

They sent out a representative. He was big for a demon. The demon sized me up and grinned, "Look what the big bad angels brought back into the fold. Archangel _General_ Jev. I wonder what kind of deal you made, angel. It must've been worth their while if they brought you back. After all, you did fall for a _meat bag_."

I knew what he was doing. He was trying to bait me. Trying to make me lose my temper, to lose my resolve. I'd been mocked like that since I fell. I was used to it.

I leveled my gaze with his, "Walk away. Go home. Leave this house alone, now. Or the heavenly host will come down and make you beg for mercy before they send you back to hell."

The demon laughed, "I'm sorry, have I hit a nerve? I mean you always did have a soft heart, Jev. You made yourself fall in love with the female descendent of yours and your own brother's vassals. Then you knocked her up and she is pregnant with a possible anti-Christ."

My jaw locked into place. I felt my temper rise. I knew I had to calm down and get my emotions into check. It was what he wanted. They all wanted to see me crack. Well that wasn't going to happen. I whistled a tune that only my squad would know. I clenched my free fist and punched the demon square in the jaw. The punch sent him flying into other demons as if he was a bowling ball.

That was when shit hit the fan and the demons began to charge. Most of the demons came after me as if they forgot I had an archer on the roof and four soldiers standing with me. I whirled this way and that cutting arches through the air. I dodged this way and that. The adrenaline began to pump through my veins. Several demons fell to my countless maneuvers. After about fifteen minutes, an earthquake happened. It was strong, as if I was only twenty meters from the epicenter. The demons and my squad and I were thrown off balance.

The adrenaline went away. Behind me, bright light began flashing from within the house. I turned around and saw Scott and Vee land in front of the front porch. I nodded and they went inside. Ariel came plowing through countless demons until she came to a stop behind my jeep. She maneuvered her way through the demons as they were staring at the house.

The light began to pulse brighter and brighter within each passing minute. I heard Nora scream from within the house. I felt a demon coming up behind me and I turned around to counter it, but I was too late. The blade of an old vintage Roman cavalry sword impaled my gut. I looked down in shock at the blade that went through my stomach. The pain was like being set on fire. Since I was given the ability to feel, I could feel all things like a regular human or Nephilim. The pain began to numb, but I could feel my blood seeping through the hole as it soaked my shirt.

I glanced at the demon that had impaled me and saw that it was the demon who had attempted to bait me. The demon smiled and laughed, "Who would've known that devil craft could kill an archangel? Did you really think we wouldn't come prepared? We intend on getting the hybrid. You have about ten minutes before your angelic essence is devoured."

I grabbed the hilt of the blade and yanked it out of my body. I turned his arrogance against him and took the blade from his hands. Within a blink of an eye, I ran the demon through. I severed his spine with a single thrust.

I began to understand what he had meant by my essence being devoured. I could feel it seeping through the wound in my stomach. I nodded to Ezekiel. I grabbed my stomach and made my way to my front door and my fingers slipped on the door handle. One the angels attempted to help me, but I shook my head, "Help out your Lt. and fellow soldiers. I'll be fine. Go, that's an order." I eventually got the door open and I stepped through the threshold.

I shut the door behind me. I made my way to the stairs, but then I face-planted. I yelled a curse word. I wasn't sure which one I yelled, I just know I said one. I heard the sound of running footsteps and saw blonde hair come into my line of vision.

I made myself turn onto my back. I winced as I did so. A worried Vee stood above me. When she saw my hand, she screamed. I winced because it sounded like she was about to burst my ear drum.

I gritted my teeth, "Help me get to Nora. Vee, do this for me. I'm not going to last long, help me get to Nora." She nodded and put one of my arms behind her neck and she helped me to my feet. She single handily practically carried me up the stairs and into the bedroom.

When Nora saw me, her eyes lit up. That was until she saw me holding my abdomen and the blood that covered my hand. She screamed.

Ariel yelled over Nora's screams, "Get him onto the bed. Scott, get my first aid kit from the corner over there and get out the gauze and the wipes. Vee, take his shirt off so that I can disinfect the wound and attempt to heal him."

I shook my head, "It won't help. I've been poisoned with Devilcraft. Ariel, I have five minutes until my essence is gone."

Nora screamed in pain. Ariel muttered a string of cuss words. Blythe grabbed Nora's hand. It took almost five minutes later until the loud cries of an infant were heard. Ariel encouraged Nora to keep pushing. It wasn't until a minute after the procedure of birth, Everything around me began to fade. My lines of vision were turning white with a blue haze.

I held my arms out to hold Emma. Dammit, I wanted to hold my daughter before I disappeared from existence. Ariel cleaned Emma off and handed her to me in a pink blanket. I smiled at my new born daughter knowing that she would have to grow up without me. I touched her cheek with one of my hands and the whiteness that was about to completely obscure my vision, began to subside.

'_What the holy fuck?_' I reached for Emma's tiny little fist and put it against my own. Emma stopped crying and she began to smile. I laughed.

Blythe looked at me like I was a mad man, "What are you laughing about? Aren't you dying?"

I shook my head, "She's healing me." I looked down at my bare torso; my shirt had been taken off as soon as Emma was being born. The stab wound was closing in on itself. Healing and mending. The wound was completely healed within a matter of seconds. It did leave my stomach with a scar, but I was fine with that. A small price to pay to stay with my Angel and my baby girl.

**A/N: And that is the end. Thank you all so much who have commented, liked, subscribed, and saved to their reading list. I'm about to start writing Emma's story. As soon as all my exams are over, I'll writing about Emma. Thank you.**

**~foREVermine_5211~**


End file.
